C'est entre Dieu et moi
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus découvre que Severus est brutalisé par d'autres que par Sirius et James. Il décide alors d'intervenir. Traduction de la fic de 10000PoisonedKisses. Slash RLSS, traduction. fic finie en 17 chapitres en VO
1. Partenaires de laboratoire

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**Disclaimer: **pas à moi.

**NdT: **voici la traduction de « It's between god and me », de Khavi. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: **Partenaires de laboratoire

_I won't weigh you down_

_With good intentions_

_Won't make fire out of clay_

_Or others inventions_

_Will we burn in heaven_

_Like we do down here?_

_(Sarah McLachlan/"Witness")._

_ - _Potions niveau supérieur. Rappelle-moi comment tu nous a persuadés de nous y inscrire, Moony ? grogna Sirius tandis qu'ils approchaient des cachots le premier jour de leur sixième année.

Les halls étaient faiblement éclairés par diverses torches et bougies flottantes, constituant un peu un parcours d'obstacles pour les première année ou les autres étudiants ignorants du changement des pierres et des passages secrets qui conduisaient à leurs cours. Les cachots, à ce qu'il semblait, n'appréciaient pas d'être piétinés. Il y avait même un hall dont le sol s'effondrait complètement si on parlait de colle quand on marchait dessus.

Remus sourit alors qu'il attendait avec un groupe d'élèves que les pierres reprennent leur position initiale.

_ - _Je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous m'avez tendu votre feuille d'inscription aux cours et vous m'avez dit « Voilà, inscris-moi dans les cours qui me donneront un avenir », puis vous avez décampé chez Honeydukes pour aller chercher des confiseries pour la grande fête d'après-B.U.S.E, dit-il d'un ton terre-à-terre.

_ - _Ah ouais, répondit Sirius en souriant d'un air penaud à cette évocation, ses yeux se voilant à l'idée.

C'était comme si il se rappelait de la fête, et de l'overdose de sucre dans laquelle ils étaient tombés les trois jours suivants et qui en étaient le résultat. James, qui avait été présent aussi à la fête en question, rit aussi au souvenir. Remus sentit les coins de sa bouche se convulser sous l'effet de l'amusement tandis qu'il parcourait le couloir bondé mais à présent stable jusqu'au cachot et qu'il entrait dans la classe humide. Sa bonne humeur s'effaça légèrement à la vue de la silhouette solitaire installée à l'avant de la salle. Il s'arrêta presque dans son sillage.

_ Bien, évidemment qu'il est ici. Severus a toujours aimé les Potions…J'espère que James ne va pas commencer…_

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait réalisé la même chose que Remus.

_ - _Hé, Prongs, regarde qui est là. C'est ce bon vieux Snivellus.

Remus grimaça, s'attendant à ce que James réponde. Chose étonnante, il ne le fit pas. Il marcha simplement jusqu'à l'avant de la classe et amena une chaise près de Snape.

_ - _Salut, Seevy, c'était comment tes vacances ?

Severus ne leva pas la tête, mais sa plume qui était en train de parcourir son parchemin dans un grattement s'arrêta soudainement.

_ - _…Je suis surpris de te revoir, Potter. Vraiment choqué. Comment es-tu seulement parvenu jusqu'ici ? lâcha Severus d'une voix traînante derrière un rideau de mèches sombres.

Le sourire de James s'élargit. Il commença à tambouriner négligemment le parchemin de Severus du bout des doigts. L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres redressa la tête pour regarder James avec dégoût. Gêné, il rassembla ses papiers autour de lui.

_ - _Si tu n'as rien à dire, Potter, je te suggère de partir.

Á ce moment, Sirius était arrivé derrière eux et avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de Severus.

_ - _Ce n'est pas la peine de démarrer au quart de tour pour l'instant, Snivelly. Tu es vraiment impoli.

Il resserra sa prise tandis que Severus essayait de se dégager. Un regard légèrement paniqué passa sur le visage décharné de Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pourrais presque croire que tu n'es pas content de nous voir, dit James en attrapant le livre de Snape et le feuilletant, faisant évidemment tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour énerver l'autre.

- Fous-moi la paix, Black ! Et _lâche_ ça, Potter ! grogna Severus.

Comme aucun d'eux ne semblait faire un mouvement pour obéir, il chercha sa baguette de la main. C'était justement ce que les deux autres attendaient. Remus vit le regard subtil qui passa entre ses deux amis alors qu'ils bougeaient comme un seul homme.

Sirius attrapa immédiatement les bras de Snape, les lui immobilisant dans le dos tout en le mettant brutalement sur ses pieds et que James levait sa propre baguette. Sirius, jamais le dernier à saisir une occasion de rabaisser Severus, mêla ses doigts aux cheveux du garçon mince et lui tira la tête en arrière de façon à le forcer à regarder ses agresseurs. Au début, Remus ne fit pas un mouvement pour intervenir. Mais c'était si infantile ! Honnêtement ! Et le visage de Severus, habituellement si pâle, maintenant coloré par la rage et l'humiliation, fut suffisant pour le pousser à agir.

- Prongs, Pads, ça suffit. Le cours va commencer, dit Lupin en levant légèrement la voix.

Ce n'était pas faux. Les élèves avaient commencé à entrer et à aller à leur place, quelques uns d'entre eux leur jetant des regards interrogateurs. Mais pas même un des étudiants de Slytherin qui étaient à présent là ne firent une tentative pour aider Severus. James sembla hésitant, puis il rengaina sa baguette. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius relâcha Severus, et sans douceur, en plus. Il donna une dernière bourrade au jeune homme nouvellement libéré avant de rejoindre sa place.

Remus se tourna pour lancer un regard d'excuse à Severus, mais il fut reçu par une expression glaciale.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, _sale bête_, grogna-t-il en balayant sa crinière brillante derrière ses oreilles.

Remus tressaillit intérieurement sous la remarque. Il n'avait pas essayé d'insulter Severus…

- Asseyez-vous et prenez vos livres, fit soudainement la voix du professeur, tirant Remus de ses pensées.

Il cligna des yeux et prenant place près de James, il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui était dit.

- Pour l'instant, je sais que c'est le premier jour, mais ce cours est celui de Potions Avancé, et en tant que tel, je vais écrire les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion d'Épuisement Extrême, puis vous vous mettrez deux par deux pour en commencer la réalisation. Oui, par deux, Potter. Vous devrez abandonner un de vos suivants pour l'année, » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à James, Sirius et Remus. » C'est une potion difficile, et ça prendra au moins un mois pour sa réalisation complète. Et une fois qu'elle sera entamée, aucune erreur ne sera tolérée.

Elle regarda encore une fois en direction de James, dont la main qui s'était levée restait suspendue comme ça, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre.

- Et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation », déclara-t-elle, levant sa baguette sur James quand il ouvrit la bouche. « Eternamente Silencio (1), murmura-t-elle.

Un petit éclair jaune partit de la pointe de sa baguette et frappa James aux cordes vocales. James ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et il se prit la gorge. Il s'étouffa une fois, essayant de parler. Plusieurs petits papillons sortirent de sa bouche et voletèrent autour de la salle, comme autant de diablotins étincelants et colorés avec éclat. La classe éclata de rire tandis que quelques uns des papillons planaient au dessus de la tête de James et se dissolurent, laissant des paillettes dans ses cheveux. Même James se mit à rire, mais quand il le fit, près d'une douzaine de papillons rose flashant sortirent de sa bouche en volant. Sirius se tourna vers le professeur, qui affichait un petit sourire sur son visage âgé, et dit:

- P-pourriez-vous m'apprendre comment faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton excité.

- Non. « Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers James. « Croyez-vous que vous serez capable de tenir votre langue à compter de maintenant, monsieur Potter ? Ou dois-je vous garder ainsi durant tout le temps qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble cette année ?

Il lui lança un regard suppliant et hocha la tête.

Une jolie fille de Slytherin avec des cheveux bruns rit. Remus reconnut la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Black (2).

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-le comme ça ! C'est bien plus amusant de cette façon !

Le professeur la regarda, comme si elle envisageait sérieusement de laisser James dans cet état, mais finalement elle renonça.

- Bella, j'aimerais le faire autant que vous, mais je crois que monsieur Potter pourrait avoir des raisons de se plaindre.

Bellatrix eut l'air déçue mais ne dit rien d'autre. Elle lança simplement un sourire amusé à James et s'assit sur sa chaise, passant une main dans ses boucles épaisses. Sirius la regarda avec mépris, mais il pensa préférable de ne rien lui dire ici, dans une salle de classe où le professeur pourrait retirer des points à Gryffindor.

Les gloussements s'éteignirent tandis que le professeur levait le sortilège d'un mouvement rapide de son poignet fin. Les papillons eurent un frémissement et disparurent dans un arc-en-ciel brillant et coloré.

- Maintenant, revenons aux binômes. Ce sera pour l'année, alors choisissez bien, « avertit-elle, tournant son regard vers la classe. » Mettez-vous par paires.

La classe devint un monde de chaos alors que tout le monde essayait de se mettre avec ses amis. Remus vit Bellatrix regarder entre deux beaux gars en hésitant. Il reconnut l'un comme étant Rodolphus Lestrange (3), l'autre étant Davey Gudgeon (4). Elle se glissa finalement à la table de Lestrange en prenant son bras. Sirius et James s'approchèrent tous les deux de Remus, mais le professeur arriva, les sourcils levés.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ça ne sera pas une répétition des années précédentes avec vous deux en train de vous relâcher et monsieur Lupin vous donnant toutes les réponses. Vous devrez apprendre à vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre, mais la refermèrent rapidement quand elle toucha sa baguette d'un geste menaçant. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait voir quelque chose de pas naturel sortir de sa bouche.

James regarda son ami aux cheveux sombres, puis le professeur qui semblait avoir perdu tout intérêt maintenant que le problème était résolu. Pourtant, il se risqua à poser une question.

- Heu, professeur, avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, vous ne croyez pas que c'est prendre un risque (5) ?

Il faisait appel au professeur en elle qui savait que mettre ces deux-là ensemble conduirait au désastre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne sembla pas réagir.

- Peut-être bien. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que vous passiez ce cours à vous raccrocher aux connaissances de votre camarade. Si vous voulez être reçus, je vous suggère d'apprendre à travailler ensemble, répondit-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux gris.

- Excusez-moi, madame », dit Remus prudemment, ayant toujours en mémoire l'expression de James quand les créatures ailées avaient glissé hors de sa bouche. « Mais avec qu vais-je travailler ?

Le professeur tendit le cou pour regarder la classe à présent bruyante.

- Monsieur Snape n'a apparemment pas de partenaire. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas travailler avec lui ? suggéra-t-elle.

Remus sentit son estomac se serrer. Lui et Severus ? C'était pratique, en théorie. Ils étaient tous les deux en tête, après tout, et ils pourraient apporter leurs propres connaissances. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur l'un utilisant l'autre pour réussir facilement, mais Severus avait des difficultés à travailler avec un loup-garou. Particulièrement le loup-garou qui l'avait presque tué et dont les amis le tourmentaient implacablement. Il inspira profondément et rassembla ses affaires.

Nerveusement, il approcha le Slytherin qui gardait les yeux baissés sur son bureau. Remus se racla la gorge et Severus leva la tête. Il le fixa, l'aversion apparente sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lupin ?

Il siffla son nom de famille, d'un ton évidemment chargé de haine.

- Je…heu…et bien…le professeur a suggéré que…que… ». Remus baissa les yeux. » Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on travaille ensemble ?

Il gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur ses pieds, ne voulant pas rencontrer les yeux de Severus, et y lire du dégoût.

Severus ne répondit pas, au début. Il semblait être en train d'étudier Remus, puis son regard passa rapidement à Sirius et James, essayant de deviner si il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Finalement, il attrapa ses différents parchemins et livres, libérant la moitié de la surface de travail. Remus cligna des yeux. Est-ce que c'était un…oui ?

Remus resta immobile pendant un moment, le regardant simplement, incertain quant à savoir quoi faire.

Severus avait commencé à copier le devoir, ayant apparemment déjà perdu tout intérêt en lui. Remus se balançait sur ses pieds inconfortablement.

- Alors ? lâcha sèchement Severus, levant les yeux vers lui et attendant.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Remus, le fixant toujours incertain.

Severus soupira et roula des yeux. Il regarda le jeune homme debout près de lui comme si il était un crétin fini, puis il parla à nouveau.

- Vas-tu rester ainsi comme un idiot toute la journée ou vas-tu t'asseoir ? Nous avons du travail à faire, dit-il.

(1) Ça signifie « Silence Éternel » en Portugais. Je suis bien trop paresseuse pour penser à quelque chose de mieux (Khavi).

(2) Bellatrix est envoyée à Azkaban pour avoir torturé les Longbottom jusqu'à la folie. Elle est impliquée dans la bataille du Ministère, et elle tue Sirius.

(3) Le futur mari de Bellatrix; lui et son frère Rabastan, accompagnés de Bella et Barty Couch Jr, sont envoyés à Azkaban pour avoir torturé les Longbottom.

(4)Mentionné dans le tome 3 par Lupin. Davey manque de perdre un œil au Whomping Willow l'année où il a été planté.

(5)NdT: je ne voyais pas trop comment traduire l'expression « a match made in Hades ».


	2. Circonstances

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**Disclaimer: **voir le chapitre 1.

**Reviews: **

**- liaul: **ça vient ! Il faut juste que je traduise les chapitres. Et même si je me débrouille en

Anglais, ça prend du temps.

**Chapitre 2: **Circonstances.

_Somebody get me out of here_

_I'm tearing at myself_

_Nobody gives a damn about me_

_Or anybody else_

_(Garbage/ "Medication")._

Severus Snape tint précautionneusement la petite fiole entre ses doigts fins tandis que Remus mesurait 100 millilitres de leur potion dans le gobelet. Ses yeux étaient fixes, son front froncé sous le coup de la concentration. Une petite perle de sueur coula le long de son visage, resta suspendue pendant un instant à sa mâchoire avant de tomber. Les mains de Remus tremblaient légèrement, et Severus se demanda si il aurait dû être celui d'eux deux à faire le dosage. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Quoi qu'il advienne, c'était entre les mains du loup.

- Voilà, ça devrait donner ça. Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est d'amener ça au professeur sans faire éclater le récipient d'une façon ou d'une autre et sans contaminer la classe par des verrues chatouilleuses, fit Remus en souriant d'un air idiot.

Severus se demanda si ça venait du fait que c'était une grande réussite pour Remus. Peut-être que c'était sa première potion _réussie_. Souriant à cette idée, Severus mit rapidement la fiole hors d'atteinte de Remus.

- Et bien je suppose que c'est à moi de lui apporter, parce que j'ai bien peur que ta coordination main-œil soit non-existente, déclara froidement Severus en plaçant rapidement le couvercle sur le gobelet et repoussant son partenaire évidemment énervé.

Remus le fixa, la bouche ouverte sous le coup de l'indignation.

Le professeur Falkenstein loua leur travail, les félicitant d'être la seule équipe à avoir réussi à produire une potion complète qui fonctionnait comme elle était supposée le faire. La souris sur laquelle ils la testèrent développa certaines particularités inhabituelles. (De telles particularités incluaient un hoquet libérant des bulles remplies de petits vers, un feu violet et ronflant, et de longues ailes soyeuses poussant à l'arrière de ses membres). Severus fut impressionné. Impressionné qu'il n'ait pas encore tué Lupin.

Après deux jours passés à travailler avec cette créature, Severus en vint à réaliser deux choses. La première, c'était que le loup-garou était plus intelligent que ce qu'il aurait cru étant donné les amis qu'il avait. La seconde, c'était qu'il le haïssait plus qu'il avait jamais haï les deux autres. Bon, les trois en comptant cette petite belette de Peter. Au moins, ils montraient ouvertement qu'ils le détestaient.

Mais Lupin…Tout le temps qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, il s'était montré poli. Gentil, même. Il souriait stupidement et parlait à Severus de sujets généraux. Moldus comme sorciers. Bien sûr, Severus ne voyait aucun intérêt dans les sujets moldus, mais le débat sur l'expansion des Dark Arts et la magie illégale l'intéressait. Une fois, il se retrouva même tellement pris par la conversation passionnée qu'il en oublia presque d'ajouter la seconde couche de copeaux de harpy à leur potion. Le fait est qu'il était plus intéressé par sa conversation avec Lupin que par sa potion qui l'ennuyait. Severus fut tenté de maudire Lupin de façon à ce que ses petits-enfants le sentent aussi. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont il faisait semblant de vouloir être avec lui.

Severus retourna à sa place en bouillant toujours de colère, ne jetant même pas un regard en direction de Remus. Le cours était presque terminé, et il voulait simplement sortir de là. Il posa sa tête paresseusement sur sa pile de livres et ferma les yeux.

- Severus ?

Il sursauta à la voix du blond. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui s'était planté près de lui et se retourna promptement en ignorant le blond.

- Heu…Severus ? Je me demandais…Si tu le voulais, heu, nous pourrions étudier ensemble ? Ce soir peut-être ? demanda Lupin timidement.

Severus leva la tête, surpris par la question. Étudier ensemble ? Avec une créature comme lui ? Il préférait encore avaler un Hobgobelin vivant, merci bien.

- Non merci, Lupin, mais je suis occupé ce soir », dit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer son ennui dans sa voix.

Pour son déplaisir, Remus ne parut pas dissuadé. Au contraire, il parut encouragé.

- Et bien plus tard, alors ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais bon en sortilèges de protection et d'attraction. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider avec les miens ? J'ai besoin de les travailler un peu, fit le blond avec optimisme.

Il pencha la tête et attendit la réponse.

Severus était plein de soupçons. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une plaisanterie ? Remus prétendait même être intéressé par le fait d'étudier avec lui ? Il examina le visage du loup pendant quelques minutes. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui jouer un tour, mais il ne semblait pas en éloigner la possibilité non plus.

- Je préfère travailler seul, le cassa-t-il, baissant les yeux sur ses livres.

Un sentiment d'agitation commençait à grandir en lui.

- OK, mais…

- Lupin, quelle partie du « non » est trop complexe pour toi ? Ton crâne est-il donc si étroit pour sue tu ne comprennes pas le sens de ce mot ? Ou ton sang est-il si pollué que tu sois devenu trop stupide pour comprendre l'Anglais courant ? Va te faire foutre et laisse-moi tranquille !

Sa voix était assourdie par la colère tandis qu'il parlait. Pourquoi Remus ne se contentait-il pas de le _laisser_ seul ?

Le garçon le plus grand semblait revenir à la réalité. Il baissai les yeux et eut l'air d'avoir été giflé.

- Je suis désolé, Severus. C'était une suggestion stupide.

La tension dans sa voix montrait clairement qu'il avait finalement compris le sens du comportement glacial de Severus. Il commença à rassembler ses livres et ses parchemins.

- Mes excuses, fit-il encore en s'éloignant.

_ Bien. Retourne vers tes amis et dis-leur tout du calvaire que c'est de travailler avec Severus_ _Snape_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Severus retourna à la contemplation de ses mains qui étaient posées avec soin sur la table. Il nota que ses ongles s'allongeaient. Père ne serait pas ravi de voir que son fils semble si féminin. Il devrait les couper avant sa prochaine visite. Il était pleinement concentré sur l'état de ses ongles quand il vit un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Remus était toujours là.

- Quoi encore ? gronda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le Gryffindor qui se tenait près de lui.

- Écoute, Severus », commença Remus en reposant ses livres sur la table. » Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais nous sommes partenaires après tout. Ça ne nous blessera pas de nous comporter en connaissances. Peut-être même en bons termes dans les couloirs. J'ai besoin que tu me parles pour que je puisse avoir mon année dans cette matière. Et je n'ai pas prévu d'échouer, en aucun cas là-dessus », dit-il, la détermination perçant dans sa voix.

Ses beaux traits étaient même plus marquants à cause de ses yeux brillants de frustration après avoir été envoyé promené tant de fois.

Severus l'étudia alors que la cloche sonnait, lui signalant que le cours était terminé. Qu'est-ce que cette dernière remarque sur l'échec signifiait ? Remus était un excellent élève qui ne risquait pas d'échouer. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Après tout, que pouvait bien être une déclaration faite par un monstre comme lui ? Rien.

Il rassembla ses affaires, se leva et poussa Remus sur le côté.

- Fais comme tu veux. De mon côté, j'ai réussi en Potions pendant les cinq dernières années sans échanger un seul mot avec toi. Je suis certain que je peux continuer, lui déclara-t-il froidement en se dirigeant vers le cours de Defence Against Dark Arts.

Mais pendant le cours, pourtant, il fut incapable de chasser Remus hors de ses pensées. La façon dont il persistait à l'ennuyer sur le fait d'étudier ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Pour le conduire dans un endroit où ses amis pourraient l'attaquer par surprise ? Non. Ce n'était pas son style. Il ne semblait pas aussi faible que ça. C'était plus le genre de ce Peter, d'un autre côté. Severus ne comprenait pas les motifs de Lupin, et ça le faisait enrager. Il jeta un regard à sa plume, rageant.

Severus sursauta quand le professeur claqua sa baguette contre le bureau, faisant un grand crac.

- Snape, le cours est terminé. Allez-vous-en, siffla-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Severus regarda autour de lui et vit que c'était vrai. Le dernier élève s'attardant était en train de partir quand il avait été tiré de ses pensées.

- Oui, monsieur, murmura-t-il en rassemblant ses livres.

Le cours était terminé. Depuis quand rêvait-il ? C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait une heure d'étude juste après.

Les couloirs étaient trop lumineux, et la bibliothèque fut un soulagement bienvenu après le cours et les autres étudiants. Le chemin pour y aller avait été long, et son dos le faisait souffrir de porter tous ces livres. Il choisit un bureau dans un coin assombri près de « Les dragons les plus dangereux » et « Plantes puissamment toxiques ».

Après s'être installé, il prit un livre et commença à lire, essayant de rattraper les notes qu'il avait manquées. Il appréciait bien Defence Against Dark Arts et alors qu'il feuilletait les chapitres, il sentit qu'il se détendait. Ses yeux se relaxaient tandis qu'il glissait sur les mots, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Il avait complètement chassé son partenaire loup-garou de son esprit quand il vit un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Il n'y prêta pas attention, il était bien trop pris dans un chapitre sur les Dementors et se demandait si il serait capable d'invoquer un Patronus si l'occasion se présentait.

Le grattement de pieds de chaise tirée sur le sol de pierre le tira de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux, l'agitation se levant en lui. Frappé de stupeur, il ne pouvait même pas trouver les mots pour parler. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Remus Lupin venait juste de prendre place de l'autre côté de la table qu'occupait Severus, et il commença à sortir ses parchemins et ses plumes. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Severus, mais se mit à tapoter légèrement sa plume sur la table. Severus plissa les yeux tandis qu'il regardait le blond ouvrir un livre et se mettre à le feuilleter.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lança-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Lupin leva les yeux comme si il venait de remarquer l'autre garçon à la table.

- Moi ? Et bien je crois que c'est pourtant évident, ce que je suis en train de faire. Peut-être t'ai-je surestimé… J'étudie.

Severus serra les poings, essayant de conserver une voix basse et un ton poli.

- Oui, mais _pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que j'aimerais avoir un « Outstanding » ce semestre en Divination », répondit Lupin, ses yeux retournant au texte devant lui. » Et madame Piffler n'a pas besoin de moi en ce moment, acheva-t-il en tournant la page d'un livre très usé.

- Madame Piffler ? demanda Severus, se rappelant du nom de leur bibliothécaire.

C'était une petite femme âgée avec une main de fer mais compréhensive, dans un certain sens.

- Oui, je suis l'assistant bibliothécaire, tu sais », confirma Lupin en notant quelque chose qu'il venait juste de lire.

Une boucle de cheveux tomba sur son visage et il le rejeta lentement. Mais elle retomba à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne se donna pas la peine de la remettre derrière son oreille. Severus le regardait avec curiosité, mais il ne se détendit pas.

Bien…Le loup-garou ne semblait pas vouloir commencer quoi que ce soit…Severus regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que James et Sirius n'étaient pas en train de se cacher quelque part, attendant simplement qu'il baisse sa garde. Après avoir conclu qu'en fait ils ne se trouvaient pas à la bibliothèque, il se cala sur sa chaise et continua à prendre des notes.


	3. Motifs contradictoires Motivos contradi

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**Reviews: **

**- Chaya: **il va changer, rassure-toi. Á cause de Remus, justement…Et oui, je confirme que traduire, c'est dur (surtout pour mes mains, vu que j'imprime le texte, et qu'ensuite je le traduis en écrivant sur des feuilles de papier).

**Chapitre 3: **Motifs contradictoires /motivos contraditorios.

_I've tried so hard my dear to show_

_That you're my every dream_

_Yet you're afraid each thing I do_

_Is just some evil scheme_

_A memory from your lonesome past_

_Keep us so far apart_

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind_

_And melt your cold cold heart._

_(Norah Jones/ "Cold cold heart")._

- C'est une heure indue, déclara Sirius le visage enfoui dans son bras.

James acquiesça en signe d'accord alors que lui aussi se trouvait la tête posée sur la table des Gryffindors dans le Great Hall, et dont le visage était couvert par son propre bras. Les cheveux de James, qu'il n'avait pas encore brossés ce matin, se répandaient sur la table et dans un bol de flocons d'avoine.

- Il n'est pas si tôt », nota Remus en regardant sa montre. » Près de 6h30.

Sirius grogna, ne se donnant pas la peine de discuter le fait que pour un samedi, 6h30 était tôt. Le Great Hall était presque vide en dehors de quelques élèves aux yeux voilés. La plupart étaient des Ravenclaws qui prenaient des notes de dernière minute ou vérifiaient leurs devoirs de la nuit précédente. D'autres donnaient l'impression de ne s'être même pas donné la peine de dormir de toute le nuit d'avant. Ces élèves buvaient des tasses de thé ou de café d'un air fatigué, se chargeant du plus de caféine que les liquides amers pouvaient leur fournir. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et bordés de cercles sombres qui faisaient partie de l'ensemble « privé de sommeil ». Tous les cours qui avaient lieu dans les cachots étaient réorganisés suite au malheureux incendie qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec James et Sirius. C'est pourquoi les cours du vendredi avaient été déplacés au samedi.

- Peter est vraiment un bâtard chanceux », remarqua James en levant la tête, un paquet de flocons d'avoine tombant de ses cheveux sur la table propre. »De ne pas avoir pris Potions Niveau Avancé.

Il donna un petit coup distraitement à Sirius et soupira.

- Un bâtard stupide », fit Sirius sur le ton de la boutade. » Même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu s'inscrire à ce cours.

- Sois gentil, Pads, tu es juste amer parce qu'aujourd'hui il dort et que tu dois te lever. C'est de ta propre et stupide faute, tu sais…

Sirius leva les yeux et sourit.

- Ouais. Et ?

Il arracha un morceau de croûte d'un toast et le jeta à James, le touchant à l'épaule. James l'ignora, essayant évidemment d'impressionner une fille rousse de 6e année qui lui lança un regard mauvais avant de retourner à ses études. James soupira lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était juste en train de se moquer de lui.

Remus secoua la tête sous le coup de l'amusement pendant que James et Sirius s'assirent et commencèrent à déjeuner d'un air fatigué. Remus but son th, jetant occasionnellement un regard à la table des Slytherins. Severus était assis seul, dos face à eux…

Les yeux de Remus se focalisèrent sur le bras droit de Severus, qui bougeait tandis que l'adolescent aux longs cheveux écrivait sur son parchemin. Remus nota silencieusement que Severus ne mangeait pas, trop pris qu'il était par son travail. Les minces épaules du garçon étaient voûtées et son cou penchait péniblement tandis qu'il gribouillait rapidement quelque chose.

James fouilla son sac, cherchant quelque chose qui se trouvait dans ses profondeurs. Il cligna des yeux, puis chercha à nouveau de façon légèrement plus urgente.

- Sirius, tu as ton livre de Potions ?

- Oui, mon pote, il est juste…Merde ». Il venait juste de sortir son livre de Sortilèges. »Oh bordel, j'ai pris le mauvais livre », fit-il d'un ton exaspéré, secouant la tête de manière incrédule.

James gémit et retomba sur sa chaise.

- Maintenant nous devons refaire tout le chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindors.

Sirius grogna et remit son livre de Sortilèges à contrecoeur dans sa sacoche.

Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent d'un air résigné.

- Écoute, camarade, nous serons en retard pour le cours. Tu peux nous inventer une excuse ?

Remus soupira lourdement et regarda ses amis.

- Bien sûr. Je dirai que vous avez été mangés par le Squid géant, et que vous n'avez pas encore été régurgités », répondit-il calmement, son attention retournant à la partie du livre qui expliquait les nombreux usages du vomi de dragon.

Sirius se mit à rire et se tourna vers James.

- Viens, nous allons devoir courir à moins que nous ne voulions passer pour des imbéciles devant l'école entière à cause de Mooney », dit-il en le montrant de son pouce.

Ils regardèrent l'horloge, et s'éloignèrent hâtivement.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Remus retourna son attention sur la silhouette voûtée de Severus. Une fois ses deux meilleurs amis partis, il rassembla ses livres épars et ses parchemins et se leva. Son pouls s'accéléra de deux battements quand il commença à marcher en direction de la table des Slytherins. Il était nerveux. Et pour une bonne raison. Son idée initiale avait été de marcher jusqu'à Severus et de lui parler un peu. Éventuellement même de lui demander de l'accompagner jusqu'au cours, puisqu'ils allaient au même endroit. Mais quand il se mit à marcher, il sentit plusieurs regards froids suivre sa progression. Tous Slytherins, bien sûr.

Remus passa le bord de la longue table et butta sur un pied qui avait été tendu pour le faire tomber. Il regarda pour voir qui avait fait ça et rencontra les yeux d'un 7e année nommé Rabastan Lestrange (1). Rabastan afficha un sourire goguenard sur son beau visage. Remus remarqua que l'homme aux cheveux blonds près de Rabastan lui lança un regard étrange avant qu'il ne continue en direction de Severus. Il ne se laisserait pas influencer dans sa voie à cause d'une simple impolitesse.

Inspirant profondément, il se planta fermement près de son partenaire aux cheveux sombres et s'éclaircit la voix. Severus leva les yeux pour la première fois de la matinée et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes sombres remplies de haine et de dégoût. Remus se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas contre son meilleur jugement d'interrompre Severus quand il était évidemment occupé par quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Après un moment de silence, il retrouva sa voix.

- S-salut Severus, parvint-il à croasser.

Severus le regarda un instant avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lupin ?

Remus sentit les yeux du reste des élèves présents à la table sur lui tandis qu'il se balançait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre et qu'il répondait avec le plus de confiance qu'il le pouvait.

- Je me demandais si me permettrais de marcher avec toi jusqu'au cours de potions ce matin.

Dès que ses paroles quittèrent sa bouche, il les regretta. Quelques uns des plus jeunes élèves sifflèrent en riant, et Severus était toujours en train de le regarder comme un insecte qui était fascinant mais qui devait néanmoins être écrasé.

Remus sentit son visage rougir sous le coup de l'embarras. Il n'avait jamais été timide ou une personne socialement maladroite, alors c'était une expérience étrange pour lui. Vraiment, il n'allait pas directement vers les gens pour leur poser des questions présomptueuses comme il venait de le faire à l'instant, mais il n'était jamais un de ceux qui restent assis et regardant les autres de loin non plus.

L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur sable baissa un peu la tête, essayant de ne pas laisser son partenaire voir son embarras sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, c'était présomptueux de ma part. Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- D'accord, le coupa durement Severus.

Remus ferma sa bouche et leva la tête à nouveau. Le garçon le plus petit ne souriait pas, mais il ne le regardait pas non plus comme un vulgaire grain de poussière. Une petite amélioration. Alors que Remus le regardait, Severus prit ses affaires dans ses bras et se leva rapidement, renversant presque sa chaise dans la manœuvre. Il écarta Remus, ne le regardant même pas, et se mit à marcher en direction de l'entrée du Great Hall.

Remus, ne voulant pas être laissé en arrière, retrouva rapidement son calme et s'élança pour rattraper Severus. Il parvint à prendre l'allure rapide de son partenaire avec un peu d'effort. Elle semblait avoir un rythme et était rapide. Ce n'était pas l'allure sporadique et imprévisible qu'avaient James et Sirius. Elle était plus facile à suivre, même si elle était un peu dure pour ses jambes au début.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient en silence le chemin des couloirs jusqu'aux cachots, Remus heurta un autre élève qui allait dans la même direction. Ses livres se répandirent immédiatement sur le sol et le blond se mit à genoux pour la ramasser. Sa main écarta les autres élèves. Il leva les yeux pour se trouver face à l'homme aux cheveux platine qui était assis près de Rabastan au petit-déjeuner. Remus fut surpris qu'un Slytherin, particulièrement un 7e année, se donne la peine de l'aider à rassembler ses affaires

Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent les autres, bleu pâle, timidement. Remus fut alarmé quand le blond lui rendit un livre et lui sourit, tendant sa main.

- Salut. Désolé pour ça.

Remus prit timidement la main et la serra.

- Non. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire attention…

La longue chevelure du blond tombait autour de ses épaules, touchant presque le sol alors qu'il serrait la main de Remus.

- Pas de souci. Il n'y a pas de dégâts ?

Remus secoua la tête et se leva. Il jeta un regard en direction de Severus qui était resté à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quand la collision était arrivée. Sa bouche formait une ligne fine, sa mâchoire malheureusement serrée. Remus retourna son attention vers l'home le plus âgé qui était à présent debout. Il mesurait au moins 10 cm de plus que Remus et pesait au moins 10 kg de plus. Il était beau, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il avait une expression très froide ce qui le faisait ressembler à Adonis (2) en personne.

- Je suis Lucius Malfoy », ronronna-t-il à voix basse, observant Remus calmement.

- Je sais. Je veux dire, tout le monde le sait. Te connaît, j'entends. Heu, on sait tout _de_ toi.

Remus se sentait comme un imbécile buttant sur ses mots comme un débutant essayant de demander un rendez-vous à une fille.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, parvint-il finalement à dire.

Lucius sourit et hocha la tête, puis il se tourna pour regarder Severus qui était resté au même endroit, la même expression gênée sur son visage.

- Sev, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais présentés ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce jusqu'à l'écoeurement.

Severus le regarda, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

- Il est mon partenaire en Potions…C'est tout.

Lucius sembla satisfait de la réponse et se retourna vers Remus.

- Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Remus.

- Moi aussi…, répondit Remus, regardant toujours Severus du coin de l'œil.

Lucius le salua brièvement et se rendit à sa salle de classe. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Remus se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui avait déjà repris sa route.

- Il est certainement charmant », commenta Remus, essayant de faire la conversation.

- Charmant…en effet », dit Severus, semblant un peu hors de ça.

Il tourna soudainement la tête en direction de Remus. Ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose semblable à une accusation.

- Tu es attiré par lui ?

Remus en eut le souffle coupé. Attiré ? Par un autre homme ? Pourquoi demandait-il ça ? Avait-il dans l'idée que…

- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte », continua Severus d'un ton indéchiffrable. » Il est très beau. N'importe qui sauterait sur l'occasion de finir au lit avec lui. Homme ou femme », remarqua-t-il d'une voix absente, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne.

Remus sentit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa poitrine se défaire.

- Et bien, ça se peut, mais il n'est pas mon type, répondit-il en marchant toujours.

Il sentit Severus chanceler, touché par la franchise du blond.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par ceux qui sont trop sûrs d'eux, ceux qui sont plus sacrés que les autres, acheva-t-il, ouvrant la lourde porte de bois qui menait à la classe sombre.

Severus le regarda avec curiosité mais il ne dit rien tandis qu'ils prenaient place et sortaient leur matériel. Remus fut soulagé qu'il ne lui en demande pas plus comme James et Sirius l'auraient fait. Severus avait plus de tact que ça. Remus sentit un petit pincement dans sa poitrine quand il regarda le visage sévère et décharné de son partenaire. Les cheveux de Severus formaient un rideau qui descendit autour de lui quand il se pencha pour sortir son chaudron. Remus ouvrit le couvercle de sa bouteille d'encre et la posa sur la table. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit son livre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Remus devait chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Remus ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'un homme comme Lucius Malfoy. Mais si il ne se surveillait pas, il finirait pas aimer Severus Snape.

(1) Frère de Rodolphus Lestrange et beau-frère de Bellatrix Black, va à Azkaban pour avoir torturé les Longbottom jusqu'à la folie. Death-Eater.

(2) Un dieu grec de l'Amour. Shakespeare a écrit un poème appelé 'Venus et Adonis » qui n'est pas très bon parce qu'il est long et ennuyeux et que tout ce qu'ils font, c'est de coucher ensemble, mais vous devriez le lire, juste pour dire que vous l'avez fait.


	4. Captivation

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**Chapitre 4: **Captivation.

_Help me_

_I've broke apart my inside_

_Help me_

_I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself._

_( Nine Inch Nails/ "Closer")._

- Hey!", chuchota Remus en posant avec soin ses affaires sur la vieille table en bois.

Severus le regarda brièvement, évaluant sa réserve de matériel. Trois livres, quelques parchemins et un demi-flacon d'encre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'étudierait qu'une heure, deux tout au plus. Il serait alors à cours d'encre et de parchemin, à moins qu'il en ait plus dans sa sacoche. Severus plissa les yeux et considéra du regard le sac que portait Lupin et ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Son attention retourna à Lupin, qui allumait une lampe e marmonnait un sort pour la faire voler au dessus de la table. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur les mains de Remus, qui glissaient sur le cuir marron clair de ses livres, les doigts en traçant les litres presque amoureusement. Le blond dévissa précautionneusement le couvercle de sa bouteille d'encre et trempa une vieille plume dedans. Après un moment, il commença à écrire.

Le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin irrita l'adolescent aux cheveux longs. Il était habitué à un silence total quand il travaillait, en dehors du sifflement occasionnel de la cire brûlant d'une bougie toute proche. Après tout, la bibliothèque était supposée être un endroit tranquille. Severus soupira et retourna à ses propres affaires. Après un instant, il s'agita sur sa chaise et sortit une fine chaîne en argent qui était dissimulée sous sa chemise.

Au bout de la chaîne se trouvait une fiole claire, et suspendue dans la fiole, une fumée argentée s'élevait et se tordait, retombant au fond quand elle touchait le haut. Pour un observateur, ça ressemblait à une Pensieve miniature. Ce que c'était, en réalité. Severus en avait toujours désiré une. Quelque chose pour transporter ses secrets, pour y cacher ses sentiments les plus profonds. Bien sûr, celle-ci était bien trop petite pour pouvoir être utilisée de cette façon. Elle pouvait contenir seulement des informations avant de se retrouver pleine et de ne pouvoir en contenir plus. Mais Severus avait travaillé dur pour la créer, et c'est pourquoi il l'appréciait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les moyens d'en avoir une vraie, celle-ci était suffisante pour contenir ses notes de cours quand il en avait besoin.

Il s'écoula encore un quart d'heure avant que l'attention de Severus ne soit à nouveau distraite. Cette fois, c'était parce que Lupin farfouillait parmi ses notes, une expression presque frénétique sur le visage. Le parchemin qu'il était en train d'écrire était taché d'encre et son visage était penché dessus, cherchant si il contenait ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques instants de recherche infructueuse passèrent avant que Severus ne se racle la gorge.

- Que cherches-tu ? demanda-t-il, regardant toujours Remus en train de chercher.

Le blond leva les yeux pour le regarder.

- Il semble que je ne retrouve pas là où j'ai noté les ingrédients pour la potion de « Liaison des Émotions Inutiles et Restrictives », répondit-il, jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à ses propres papiers.

Severus roula des yeux et toucha son collier. Après une seconde, il fixa à nouveau Remus.

- Deux cuillères à soupe de sang de dragon, un millimètre de poivre d'Ilama, une cornée venant de l'œil d'un jeune Selki, trois morceaux de peau de Ochu pelé, et huit gouttes de venin de Basilic.

Remus le fixa, incertain de savoir quoi faire. Lentement, il prit sa plume et écrivit ce que Severus avait dit.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-il timidement alors qu'il écrivait.

- Bonne mémoire, répondit Severus laconiquement, son attention revenant à son livre de Sortilèges.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus secouer la tête. Frustré par la réaction de Remus, il se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton irritable.

- Hein ?

- C'était pour quoi, que tu secouais la tête ?

- Oh, rien. C'est heu…c'est juste que ça me paraît stupide.

- Quoi donc ? sonda Severus.

Á présent il était intéressé. Remus avait vraiment des pensées qui lui traversaient sa stupide tête blonde ?

- De lier les émotions.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que chaque humain a besoin des émotions pour vivre. Sans elles, nous serions des tueurs sans pitié, des voleurs, qui sait quoi d'autre.

- Nous serions aussi plus heureux, répondit Severus en fixant toujours le blond.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Severus pensa un moment, puis il continua.

- Imagine-toi ça. Tu es Auror. Tu as traqué un tueur de Moldus pendant des mois et finalement tu l'as coincé. Mais malheureusement pour toi, c'est un des tes amis d'enfance. Que ferais-tu ? Le laisserais-tu partir, juste parce que tu ressens de l'affection pour lui ? Ou ferais-tu la chose la plus juste, et le livrer de toute façon ? Tu vois, les émotions conflictuelles rendent ton choix difficile. Sans elles, tu serais efficace et tu ferais ton travail, acheva-t-il, plus que satisfait de lui-même.

Remus semblait assommé qu'on lui ait prouvé qu'il avait tort, et Severus sentit un éclair de supériorité sur lui. Il se sentit presque triste pour le pauvre gars qui s'était fait des illusions sur le fait que les émotions étaient bonnes d'une certaine façon. Après tout, tout ce qu'elles faisaient était d'empêcher une personne de penser clairement.

Alors que Severus se détournait de Remus, le loup se remit à parler.

- C'est ridicule, grogna-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur Severus.

- Pourquoi ? Sans ces émotions gênantes, tu serais capable de prendre des décisions rationnelles et bien pensées.

- Émotions gênantes ? » s'exclama Lupin. »Comme quoi ? La compassion ? La culpabilité ? L'empathie ? Les personnes qui prennent des décisions sans prendre en considération les sentiments des autres finiront seulement par blesser les gens et eux-mêmes.

Severus haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas s'enliser dans cette conversation avec Lupin.

- Peut-être, mais ils prendraient toujours une bonne décision.

Á son grand désespoir, Remus persista.

- Mais au risque de blesser ceux qu'ils aiment. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Severus rit.

- Ah, l'amour. Je me demandais quand ça viendrait sur le tapis. C'est l'émotion la plus dégradante de toutes, cracha-t-il amèrement.

Remus parut choqué.

- Severus ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »Il semblait à cours de mots. Après une seconde, il poursuivit. » L'amour est l'émotion la plus merveilleuse. Comme l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Être prêt à faire passer une personne avant toi-même, être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui éviter d'être blessée.

Severus grogna et secoua la tête.

- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue.

Severus ne put s'en empêcher. Il dut rire à cette idée. Parce que la simple idée de faire passer quelqu'un avant soi-même…et bien, c'était amusant.

Le son de son rire froid et amer résonna brusquement dans la bibliothèque. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, le faisant rire plus fort. Il savait qu'il devrait s'arrêter, mais c'était difficile. Même avec lupin le regardant avec cette expression, Severus ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Finalement, il fut capable de s'arrêter, mais pas avant que la bibliothécaire n'ait menacé de les jeter dehors.

Lissant ses cheveux ébouriffés, il regarda le blond qui le fixait avec une expression blessée sur le visage.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi que j'ai tort… », marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses papiers.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux du blond étaient un peu rouges et que son visage avait rougi. L'adolescent aux cheveux longs sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine en voyant la façon dont l'autre garçon avait réagi.

- Lupin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, commença-t-il, peu sûr quant à savoir quoi dire.

- Oublie ça…, grommela Lupin en ouvrant un autre manuel.

Il était concentré sur un passage dans son texte, ne se donnant pas la peine de regarder son partenaire. Severus serra les dents et essaya à nouveau.

- Écoute, Lupin…C'est juste que…Bien. La simple idée est…stupide, dit-il, manquant d'un meilleur mot.

Le blond s'arrêta dans son travail et leva la tête. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent ceux, sombres, de Severus. Il avait l'air très sérieux et très peiné.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Pourquoi ? » répéta Severus. « Et bien, euh…tu vois… »Il baissa les yeux, cherchant le moyen de faire comprendre à Remus pourquoi il pensait comme ça. »Tu vois…

Il s'arrêta, sachant parfaitement bien que Lupin ne pouvait pas voir les cicatrices dans son dos et la colère qu'il portait dans son cœur. Après tout, Lupin ne pouvait voir que ce qu'il lui permettait de le faire. Mais…juste pour cette fois-ci…si il pouvait voir, alors…

- Les gens, par nature, ne s'occupent que d'eux. La vie est seulement une question de survie et d'auto-préservation. Les émotions comme l'amour contredisent tout ce qui se trouve dans la nature. L'amour tel que tu le décris est une fantaisie. La personne qui ressent de l'amour est simplement un outil qui peut être utilisé par la personne aimée. T'ouvrir à un autre te rend facilement manipulable. Seul un fou s'autoriserait à être ainsi vulnérable », acheva Severus, se sentant plus que satisfait de lui-même.

Il savait qu'il avait été vague, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans les détails de sa vie avec le monstre. D'un autre côté, pourquoi devrait-il s'expliquer avec Lupin ?

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta Remus. »Il ne s'agit pas d'utiliser ou d'être utilisé ! Il s'agit de confiance et de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un, là, dehors, _qui serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour la tienne ! De savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vit pour toi !_ »Il secoua la tête, faisant tomber ses cheveux en désordre sur son visage. »Quelqu'un qui blesse ou utilise une personne qu'il prétend aimer…c'est simplement sadique.

En écoutant Remus parler, si foncièrement sincère, Severus se demanda si il n'était celui qui avait tort. Il regarda le visage de l'autre garçon, cherchant un signe de malveillance ou de déception. N'en trouvant pas, son cœur s'emballa bizarrement. Est-ce que c'était un problème médical ? Est-ce qu'il devrait y prêter attention ?

Il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule mince.

- Severus, je suis ravi de te voir », ronronna la voix de Lucius à son oreille. Le son le fit sursauter de surprise. » Ah, et ton ami est là aussi ? Remus Lupin, si je ne m'abuse ?

La voix de l'homme aux cheveux blond platine était aussi lisse que de la soie et aussi froide que sa main. Le sang de Severus ne fit pratiquement qu'un tour à ce son.

- Salut, Lucius, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

La main pressa son épaule presque douloureusement et il en eut soudainement très mal au cœur.

- Salut, dit doucement Remus, et Severus dut le regarder.

Il fut horrifié de voir que le garçon le plus grand souriait poliment à Lucius et le regardait avec intérêt. L'homme aux cheveux longs relâcha l'épaule de Severus et alla là où Remus était assis. Balayant sa cape derrière lui, il tira une chaise et se pencha de très près pour voir ce que Remus avait écrit.

Severus regarda Lucius rire à ce que Lupin disait, la façon dont ses cheveux tombèrent de son épaule sur le parchemin de Lupin, comment son bras poussa celui de Remus et comment Remus sourit timidement en retour. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre ressemblait à un bourdonnement blanc. Ça, et la voix basse de Lucius chuchotant vers lui.

Après avoir été plongé dans ses pensées, le son de la voix de Remus fut une interruption bienvenue.

- Je suis désolé. Quoi ? demanda-t-il laconiquement.

Il remarqua que Lucius lui lançait un regard qu'il reconnut comme étant un avertissement. Il sut alors que si il mettait un seul pied en dehors de la ligne, il y aurait des conséquences.

- Je demandais si tu aimerais me raccompagner à la tour des Gryffindors. Lucius me l'a proposé, mais j'aimerais ta compagnie aussi, fit Lupin en regardant Severus attentivement.

La simple idée le Lucius marchant seul avec Lupin fit se contracter son estomac. Lucius trouvait seulement deux intérêts aux gens. Ceux dont il pouvait tirer bénéfice, et ceux qu'il aimerait conquérir. Severus ne voulait pas que Lupin soit sa prochaine conquête.


	5. Châtiment

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

O

O

**Chapitre 5: **Châtiment.

* * *

_Everything changes_

_Everything falls apart_

_Can't stop to feel myself losing control_

_But deep in my sense I know_

_How stupid could I be_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're not good for me_

_But you're the only one I see._

_(Sarah McLachlan/ "Stupid").

* * *

_

Dès que Remus se mit en marche avec son compagnon aux cheveux longs ce jour-là, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son premier indice fut que Severus l'ignora de façon flagrante quand il prononça son nom, et n'eut même pas connaissance que quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de lui parler. Au début, Remus pensa que c'était parce que les corridors étaient longs et quelques fois les voix des gens ne portaient pas très bien. Mais après qu'il ait couru pendant 200 mètres pour rattraper Severus et qu'il ait encore été ignoré, il sut que c'était plus qu'un mauvais accueil.

- Severus ! Arrête-toi, camarade !

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta seulement pendant un moment, puis il continua à marcher. Le couloir se mit à tanguer autour de lui et les briques commencèrent à se repositionner. Severus eut l'air confus et dut s'arrêter.

- Hé, Severus ! Je te parle !

Severus soupira et se tourna vers le blond sans rencontrer ses yeux.

- Écoute, Lupin. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et je préférerais vraiment marcher seul dans l'immédiat, alors seras-tu assez gentil pour…

- Severus, mon camarade…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et cesse de m'embêter, tu veux ? gronda le mince adolescent, tournant les talons et reprenant son chemin une nouvelle fois.

Tandis qu'il tournait, Remus nota qu'une partie de sa chevelure sortait de sa position bien ordonnée habituelle et lui tombait sur le visage.

Quand il ne fit pas un geste pour y remédier, Remus se sentit un peu inquiet. Bien que Sirius et James l'aient torturé sans relâche à propos de ses cheveux, Remus savait qu'il en tirait une grande fierté. Combien ils étaient doux, brillants et ordonnés. Quand il se permettait de laisser sa chevelure en désordre, Remus savait que quelque chose allait horriblement mal. Même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux à étudier, Severus était toujours aux petits soins avec sa chevelure, essayant de s'assurer qu'elle était là où elle devait être.

Même son allure rapide habituelle était ralentie jusqu'à n'être plus que du pas, et ça blessa Remus plus encore que le commentaire et la réception glaciale. Il décida d'essayer à nouveau.

- Severus, que…

- Va te _faire foutre_, Lupin ! Si je voulais te parler, je le ferais ! grogna-t-il, se retournant pour faire face au blond.

Quand il le fit, Remus put enfin voir son visage pour la première fois de la journée. Avant cet instant, Severus avait gardé les yeux fermement rivés au sol. Il y avait des cercles sombres autour, et sa peau était presque translucide et légèrement tirée sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en une mince ligne chargée de colère et il regardait Remus.

C'était un énorme changement par rapport à la nuit d'avant, quand Severus et Lucius l'avaient raccompagné à la tour. Déjà à ce moment-là Severus avait agi bizarrement, mais il avait été poli. Et même si il avait presque l'air malade, il avait toujours été amical. Lui faisant la conversation quand il le devait et chuchotant un au revoir discret quand Remus était passé par le trou du portrait. Remus se demanda ce qui avait pu causé un changement si dramatique dans sa conduite en une nuit.

- Severus, je…Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ ? demanda-t-il en touchant le bras du garçon le plus mince.

Severus se secoua et siffla sous le coup de la douleur à son toucher. Remus retira rapidement sa main et observa attentivement Severus. C'était sûr que quelque chose n'allait _pas._ Remus leva lentement la main pour attraper le bras de Severus.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. La main de Severus était gonflée et avait pris une affreuse teinte violette. Le blond haleta et regarda le visage de l'autre adolescent pour y lire une expression de honte. Severus le recouvrit rapidement de sa manche et cala son bras contre son flanc.

- Sev…

- Ne t'en mêle pas. Va t'en, soupira-t-il avant de se remettre à marcher.

Mais Remus ne voulait pas le laisser partir si facilement. Tendrement, il attrapa une nouvelle fois la main de Severus. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres baissa les yeux quand Remus prit la petite main dans la sienne. Après avoir regardé leurs mains pendant un instant, il se tourna pour fixer Remus.

- Que vas-tu… ? commença-t-il.

Remus secoua simplement la tête et le tira dans le couloir. Après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes et sans succès une salle de classe vide, Remus le conduisit dans les toilettes les plus proches. Les seules personnes présentes étaient quelques élèves de seconde année qui se précipitèrent vers la sortie quand Remus leur jeta un coup d'œil. Il relâcha alors doucement la main de l'autre garçon et se tourna vers lui.

Severus respirait un peu laborieusement, pressant toujours son bras blessé contre son corps mince. Il s'appuya contre un mur et fixa Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lupin ? Nous allons être en retard pour le cours…

- Ferme-la, Severus. Il y a des choses qui sont plus importantes que le cours », dit lentement Remus, observant le bras de l'autre garçon. » Retire tes robes.

- Pardon ? fit Severus, l'air horrifié. De tout le…

- Pour que je puisse voir ce qui t'est arrivé. Merlin, je ne suis pas un pervers. Contente-toi de les retirer.

- Non. Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller en cours…

- Severus…S'il te plaît.

Soupirant de frustration et d'agitation, le Slytherin ôta ses robes. En dessous, il portait une veste noire avec des boutons en argent. Son pantalon noir pendait négligemment sur ses hanches minces et ses bottes avaient l'air fraîchement cirées. Mais ce ne fut pas le joli décor qu'il montrait qui attira l'attention de Remus. C'était son bras.

Oh Merlin, son _bras_. Il avait presque doublé de taille par rapport à d'habitude et n'était plus qu'un bleu géant. Le violet n'était pas fixé, mais taché de zones jaunes et bleues qui avaient l'air extrêmement douloureuses.

- Merlin, Severus. Que t'est-il _arrivé_ ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'autre garçon.

- Rien, répondit brièvement Severus.

Il remit ses robes sur ses épaules en grimaçant de douleur.

- Severus, je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! C'est sérieux ! insista Remus en essayant d'empêcher les robes de toucher les zones abîmées.

Bien que repoussé par les dégâts qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ça à une personne ? Un sort ? Certainement un dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler…

- Non ! »protesta Severus, secouant la tête. » Ce n'est rien. Oublie ça, OK ? « dit-il, presque suppliant.

La masse sombre de ses cheveux s'était emmêlée quand il avait secoué la tête. Remus se sentait mal. Que devait-il faire ? Severus ne voulait évidemment pas d'aide, mais il le regardait. Il était dans un triste état. Sans vraiment y penser, il leva la main et toucha le visage de l'adolescent paniqué.

La peau était lisse et fraîche sous ses doigts. Essayant de le calmer, Remus se mit à écarter les cheveux épars de son visage et les lui glissa derrière les oreilles. Bien que cela n'eût pas l'effet calmant souhaité qu'il espérait, Severus s'arrêta de bouger. Au lieu de quoi il était à présent aussi immobile qu'une statue, fixant simplement Remus.

Les toilettes humides n'étaient pas l'endroit idéal pour ça, Remus le savait. Et n'importe qui pouvait entrer à l'improviste. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il serra Severus dans une étreinte précautionneuse, essayant de ne pas causer plus de dégâts au membre déjà blessé. Soupirant, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'adolescent le plus petit. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas…qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'envahir l'espace vital de Severus comme ça mais…c'était juste si douloureux de le voir rejeter la seule main tendue qui lui était offerte.

- Severus, tu as besoin qu'on y jette un œil…Je …je suis ton _ami_. Je veux t'aider.

C'était la pire des choses à dire, ou du moins ça semblait. Severus grimaça et repoussa durement Remus. Alarmé, Remus le relâcha.

- Dégage, Lupin. Tu n'es pas mon _ami_ et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, murmura-t-il en rajustant ses robes et ses cheveux.

- Severus…je croyais que nous…

- Et bien tu avais tort ! siffla le brun en le fusillant du regard. Le dégoût apparaissant clairement sur son visage, il parla à nouveau. » J'ai été poli avec toi parce que je dois réussir cette matière infecte. Crois-moi, si j'avais le choix, je n'échangerais jamais un mot avec toi à nouveau. En fait, je crois que je préférerais te voir souffrir de ta petite blague de l'année dernière. Tu as presque failli me tuer et tu t'attends à ce que je sois ton _ami_ ? Ha ! Tu crois que parce que tu m'as offert quelques paroles réconfortantes et des moments tendres que je serais assez naïf pour te faire confiance ? Et bien je ne suis pas si stupide… », acheva-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Alors que Remus le regardait, il rassembla ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Oh, et ne te donne pas la peine de me parler à nouveau en dehors des cours. Nos petites sessions d'étude sont terminées ». Il s'arrêta, puis il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois. » Et si j'étais toi, Lupin, je me tiendrais éloigné des Slytherins que je fréquente. Ils ne veulent que deux choses…

Remus sentit ses yeux brûler d'indignation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Avait-il eu tort à propos de Severus ? Pouvait-il être si stupide ? Bien sûr qu'il avait eu tort. Severus était un Slytherin et James et Sirius devaient l'avoir haï pour une bonne raison… Pouvait-il avoir été si fou de croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour cet homme ? Quelle sorte d'idiot était-il ?

* * *

NdA: désolée que le dernier chapitre soit si court, mais j'ai le blocage de l'écrivain et j'ai une envie folle de poursuivre les chapitres. Bien sûr, Remus ne suivra pas son conseil et un événement impliquant Lucius va lui arriver. Merci à tous les lecteurs ! Vous êtes super ! 


	6. Le monde le saura O mundo sabera

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**O**

**O**

**Chapitre 6: **Le monde le saura (O mundo sabera).

* * *

_God only knows_

_Why I don't just retreat_

_Instead of riding the rails_

_Back to the place of my worst defeat_

_Cause I'm not fooling anyone_

_Not quite convincing you._

_( Hedwig and the Angry Inch/"In your arms tonight")_

* * *

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Et bien en fait, si. Techniquement, elle aurait pu l'être. Lucius aurait vraiment pu terminer le job et battre Severus à mort. Mais est-ce que ça aurait vraiment été pire ? Severus n'en était tout simplement plus sûr. 

Après avoir raccompagné Remus à la tour de Gryffindor hier soir, Severus s'était retrouvé complètement seul avec Lucius. Il appréhendait ce moment plus que tout autre. Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre Slytherin soit en colère après lui ; il s'attendait à être puni pour son insubordination. Il s'attendait à n'importe quoi sauf à la réaction qu'il eut.

- Alors, Severus… », avait ronronné Lucius à son oreille tandis qu'ils retournaient aux cachots.

Sa voix était basse, et certaines personnes l'auraient qualifiée de sensuelle. Pour Severus, elle était terrifiante. Si quelqu'un lui parlait sur ce ton, son estomac se tendait d'appréhension. Quand quelqu'un usait de ce ton avec lui, ça signifiait que quelque chose d'affreux allait lui arriver.

L'homme le plus grand posa son bras sur les épaules de Severus en un geste presque amical.

- Je vois que tu as des vues sur notre jeune Remus Lupin, toi aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Lucius lui sourire.

Severus essaya désespérément de ne pas se dérober quand Lucius le rapprocha de lui, rendant le contact plus intime. Il sentit monter une vague de nausée dans son estomac en se demandant ce que Lucius allait faire.

- Que veux-tu dire, Lucius ? demanda-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

- Mon cher Sevy, je sais qu'il te plaît.

Son estomac fit un petit bon à ses paroles. Il lutta pour garder son self-control, même si il chavirait intérieurement en entendant Lucius évoquer à voix haute l'attraction qu'il n'avait lui-même pas encore admise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Lucius ? parvint-il à articuler, essayant de ravaler la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge.

Il se maudit lui-même pour avoir l'air si intimidé.

- Insinuer ? Mais rien du tout, très cher Severus », murmura la blond en rapprochant Severus encore plus près de lui.

Sa peau fraîche se frotta contre la longue cape de Lucius, et Severus frissonna. Les cachots devenaient plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'y enfonçaient. Plusieurs des torches utilisées pour éclairer le chemin s'étaient éteintes à cause de l'humidité des couloirs. Severus sentit sa respiration lui manquer quand Lucius continua.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que d'aussi loin que toi et moi avons été des connaissances, tu ne m'avais jamais manqué de respect à ce point-là. Mais aujourd'hui tu t'es dressé contre moi. Contre un de mes souhaits. Maintenant, corrige-moi si j'ai tort, nous avions un accord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as brisé cet accord. Et pour quoi ? Pour un joli blond aux yeux bleus de Gryffindor ? Ça ne te ressemble pas », chuchota Lucius, faisant en sorte que sa bouche frôle la joue de Severus.

Severus se détourna du souffle chaud, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper. Lucius ôta amoureusement ses cheveux de son visage tandis qu'il conduisait l'adolescent le plus menu à travers les cachots jusqu'à l'entrée de la Common Room. Severus voulait s'enfuir. Il voulait effacer ce sourire charmant et écoeurant du visage de Lucius. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. En fait, Severus doutait d'avoir jamais l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Severus décida qu'il était préférable de garder les yeux baissés tandis que Lucius le conduisait à travers la Common Room. Le décor était vert sombre et argent et bien qu'un bon feu brûlât, l'air était glacial. Les seules autres personnes présentes étaient un groupe de quatrième année, l'un d'eux étant Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius. Regulus les observa quand ils passèrent, et Lucius hocha la tête. Quand Regulus acquiesça en retour, Severus se sentit nauséeux.

Regulus savait ce que Lucius allait lui faire. Il le savait, mais il était bien trop lâche pour aider Severus. Ça, et trop Slytherin pour s'en inquiéter. Pour la première fois, Severus souhaita que Regulus soit un peu plus comme son frère. Un Gryffindor aurait au moins dit quelque chose. Severus déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux.

Il ne le sentit pas quand Lucius le frappa. En fait, c'était un mensonge. Il le sentit. Il sentit le sang dans sa bouche, s'écoulant de sa langue. Il sentit la froideur des mains qui le retenaient et le frappaient. Ça, et la façon dont Lucius l'embrassa. Introduisant de force sa langue dans la bouche réticente de Severus. Severus lutta durement sous lui, mais sans effet. Les draps s'étaient enchevêtrés sous lui et il pouvait dire que Lucius était en train de perdre patience. Le blond le frappa presque négligemment, cogna la tête de l'homme le plus jeune sur le côté. Severus toussa et cracha le liquide au goût cuivré qui avait commencé à couler dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, Severus put dire que Lucius s'ennuyait. Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres tourna son regard vers lui, il vit Lucius faire courir ses mains sur la silhouette frêle de Severus. Il le fit jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur son bras droit. L'air en colère, le Slytherin aux cheveux platine serra sa prise sur le membre mince, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

La douleur brûlante qui avait jailli dans son bras était bien pire encore que les coups et les caresses pris ensemble. Ces choses qu'il pouvait facilement cacher. Mais le sortilège durerait plus longtemps que quelques bleus et marques. Les gens commenceraient vraiment à le remarquer. Ils lui demanderaient pourquoi il ne levait plus le bras qui tenait sa baguette.

Alors que des larmes de douleur s'écoulaient et roulaient sur son visage, Lucius les lécha. Il chuchota de douces promesses selon lesquelles il lèverait le sortilège si Severus se contentait de rester en dehors de sa route. Il le lèverait au moment même où Severus lui permettrait de proclamer sa victoire et de réclamer le blond comme étant sien. Cette simple idée écoeura le brun jusqu'au fin fond de son être. Il cracha sur Lucius, tachant son visage de sang.

- Monsieur Snape ?

Severus bondit et releva brusquement la tête pour regarder le professeur Kettleburn. Son cœur battait sauvagement d'avoir été tiré de ses pensées si abruptement, et il lui fallut quelques instants paniqués avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il se trouvait en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, révisant pour le contrôle du jour suivant. Á l'expression affichée sur le visage du professeur à moitié défiguré, on attendait de lui une réponse.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la question qui avait été posée. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de rester muet tandis que Kettleburn secouait la tête d'exaspération.

- Monsieur Snape, nous sommes sur cette partie depuis trois semaines, vous ne pouvez honnêtement pas dire que vous ne connaissez toujours pas la différence entre une Manticore et un Minotaure.

Severus rougit d'embarras. C'était la première chose qu'ils avaient vue dans ce chapitre, et sur le moment il avait pensé que quiconque ne connaissait pas la différence en tout premier lieu méritait d'être dévoré par les monstres en question.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Black et Potter ricaner sous le coup de l'amusement, et le petit rire aigu de Pettigrew lui tapa sur ses nerfs déjà fragiles. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Lupin le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais le blond détourna rapidement le regard.

Pour une raison quelconque, ce renvoi silencieux lui causa une douleur brûlante dans la poitrine. Il se retourna, marmonna une excuse au professeur et tendit la main vers sa plume et son parchemin. Une petite vague de douleur courut à travers son bras, le faisant grimacer et haleter. Kettleburn lui lança un regard irrité et il baissa les yeux. Après un moment, la révision put à nouveau commencer.

- C'est quoi le problème, Snivelly ? Trop de graisse dans les oreilles pour faire attention ? siffla Black, qui s'était penché en avant sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Severus.

- Ouais, camarade. Évidemment que Sevy ici présent a oublié de se baigner ce mois-ci », chuchota Potter en passant sa main devant son visage.

Black rit et se cala sur sa chaise, observant toujours Severus et dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Au début, Severus pensa leur renvoyer une remarque intelligente, mais il décida que ça demandait trop d'effort et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Au lieu de ça, il lança un coup d'œil à Lupin pour voir si il allait dire quelque chose à ses amis, mais il trouva le blond en train de regarder intentionnellement ses notes. Un peu chagriné, mais pas surpris par sa réaction, Severus retourna à son propre parchemin.

Lentement, utilisant son bras gauche cette fois-ci, il prit sa plume et commença à prendre des notes dans une écriture maladroite et infantile. Il devrait apprendre à utiliser son bras le plus faible. Son bras droit serait hors d'état jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obéi à Lucius, et c'était tout bonnement quelque chose qu'il se refusait à faire.

* * *

NdA: merci de lire, j'espère que ceci éclaire un peu les questions que les gens auraient pu avoir à propos de l'attitude soudainement mauvaise de Severus. Remerciements particuliers à Uremia. Merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes merveilleux. 


	7. C'est arrivé une nuitAconteceu uma noit

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapitre 7: **C'est arrivé une nuit (Aconteceu uma noite).

* * *

_The road is turning for me,_

_The road is turning for you,_

_The light is red like a fire,_

_But you drive on through_

_I stay behind and heard you call_

"_You should have know this from the start"_

_I'm left with, I'm left with_

_A piece of my heart._

_(Bree Sharp/"Walk away")._

* * *

Remus se sentait affreusement mal. Il savait qu'il se serait senti plus mal encore, sauf que James, Sirius et Peter étaient avec lui. Après l'incident des toilettes et la scène durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, Remus commença à se demander si il y aurait jamais une chance pour lui d'offrir son amitié à Severus. Ça semblait de moins en moins évident que ça arrive jamais.

Frissonnant de froid, Remus resserra ses robes plus étroitement autour de lui. Il souhaitait vraiment que cette école ait une meilleure climatisation, mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était un vaste château et bien que des torches fussent allumées et que des feux brûlent, l'endroit entier semblait plongé dans un froid sinistre. Particulièrement les cachots, qui étaient dégoulinants d'humidité. En certaines occasions, Remus avait même vu quelques glaçons pendre des tableaux durant l'hiver. Quand il était en première année, il avait même glissé sur de la glace sur le trajet de son cours. Malheureux et pensant toujours à Severus, Remus baissa les yeux et regarda le sol.

- Mooney, pourquoi boudes-tu, camarade ? demanda Sirius en jetant un de ses bras autour des épaules du blond, l'alarmant.

- Ouais », ajouta James, relâchant Peter de la prise qu'il lui avait fait tandis qu'ils parcouraient le hall d'un pas pesant. » Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude.

- Euh, ouais, Moons », couina Peter en se frottant le cou. » Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi ?

Voyant Peter se frotter le cou, James le reprit, amenant le garçon potelé par une prise étranglée.

- Lâche-moi ! cria Peter en luttant.

James se contenta de rire et lui frotta le haut de la tête affectueusement.

- Ou quoi, Peter ? Tu me tueras ?

Un tableau tout proche haleta quand les garçons se tortillant s'écrasèrent contre le mur près de lui. Ses voisins secouèrent la tête d'un air désapprobateur et quelques uns parvinrent à sourire. Le mur, quant à lui, grogna et siffla.

- Et bien moi jamais ! »cracha-t-il, quelques unes de ses briques commençant à trembler.

James se mit à rire et lâcha une excuse, tenant toujours Peter contre le mur dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une position inconfortable. Les poings de l'adolescent le plus menu sur le bras de James ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet tandis qu'il s'agitait sans succès.

- Tout va bien », marmonna Remus en levant la main et libérant Peter.

James fit la moue et tendit le bras pour attraper Peter et se moquer à nouveau de lui. L'autre garçon détala derrière le loup, cherchant une protection. Sirius rit et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

- Ne mens pas, Mooney. Tu t'y prends horriblement mal, dit James en s'étirant.

Son corps mince et souple craqua en protestation et il eut un sourire satisfait.

- Trop vrai », nota Sirius. »C'est à cause de toi que nous avons tous eu des retenues l'année dernière pour cette histoire de feux d'artifice.

Il secoua la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs et ébouriffés.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas un infect menteur », grommela Remus. »Mais d'abord vous n'auriez pas dû les faire exploser dans le couloir des Ravenclaw.

- Parce que ça devait être comme ça », fit James d'un ton indigné, « et c'est à cause de toi que nous avons été attrapés.

- Vous auriez été découverts de toute façon », remarqua Remus. » C'est vous qui avez laissé vos livres là-bas avec vos noms sur les couvertures.

Remus se frotta la tête d'un air fatigué et Peter gémit quand Sirius le poussa sur le côté d'un coup de coude. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils passèrent une porte tournante où une seconde année semblait être coincée. La porte avait tournée trop vite pour que la pauvre fille en sorte. Remus murmura un petit charme et la fille trébucha en sortant, l'air d'avoir le vertige. Ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient en désordre, et James lui offrit un bras où s'appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse tenir sur ses pieds. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, n'est-ce pas ? », gronda Sirius. »Le problème, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas et que tu ne nous en parles pas.

Il se rapprocha de Remus, le faisant reculer contre le mur de pierre froide. L'expression sur le visage de Sirius se voulait intimidante, mais Remus savait qu'il était simplement inquiet. Il laissa échapper un souffle et se força à sourire du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Sirius, mon ami, ce n'est rien. Je le promets.

Et ça fonctionna. Les mots magiques. « Je le promets ». C'était une phrase que Remus employait rarement, et jamais à moins qu'il ne le pense. Le visage de Sirius se détendit et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Très bien, alors. Si tu le dis, c'est qu'il n'y a rien », murmura Sirius en reculant de quelques pas.

Remus se sentit mal de lui mentir comme ça, particulièrement parce que si il le découvrait ça briserait sa confiance pour toujours. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était quelque chose dont il devait s'arranger seul. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'impliquer ses amis là dedans.

Il baissa les yeux une fois de plus, sur ses livres cette fois. Il cligna des yeux et les compta. Merlin, où pouvait bien être son livre de Transfiguration ? L'avait-il laissé en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques ? Ça semblait être l'explication la plus plausible quant à l'endroit où se trouvait son livre. Ça lui ressemblait vraiment peu d'égarer quelque chose alors qu'il était si soigneux avec ses affaires. Se tournant vers ses amis, il grogna.

- Les gars, j'ai oublié mon livre. Je dois aller le chercher, expliqua-t-il.

Sirius haleta et James porta sa main à son cœur.

- Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? _Toi_ ? Oublier un _livre_ ? demanda James, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air choqué.

- L'Apocalypse est là !« cria Sirius l'air déconcerté.

Peter sursauta en passant ses yeux de l'un à l'autre. Apparemment, il n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie. Remus roula des yeux et réajusta la sacoche qui pendait à son épaule.

- Ha ha. Vous êtes vraiment très drôles, tous les deux », grommela-t-il. « De toute façon, je vous verrai tous à la Common Room, OK ?

- Très bien, acquiesça Sirius.

James se tourna et observa malicieusement Peter, qui déglutit, essayant de s'éloigner. L'adolescent aux cheveux désordonnés tendit la main et l'attrapa, l'attirant de force vers lui.

- Nous serons là-bas ! Enfin, pas tous en un seul morceau », dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, et Peter grogna.

Remus sourit et refit en sens inverse le chemin qu'il avait parcouru.

Il avait à peine atteint la salle de classe à présent vide qu'il s'arrêta. Surpris par la personne qu'il y trouva, il ouvrit la bouche. C'était Lucius ! Que faisait-il ici ? N'avait-il pas cours ?

- Lucius ! articula-t-il. Presque embarrassé par la façon dont il l'avait dit, il essaya de retrouver son calme. » Que fais-tu ici ?

Le blond leva la main, tenant un livre.

- J'ai oublié ça.

Après un regard attentif, Remus l'identifia comme étant un livre d'Astronomie.

- Tu fais Astronomie ?

- Oh oui », fit Lucius en souriant. « C'est ma matière préférée.

- C'est la mienne aussi ! » lâcha Remus en observant l'homme le plus grand avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas du tout la moindre idée que lui et Lucius puissent avoir quoi que ce soit en commun. Excité, il continua. » Je veux dire, j'aime ça depuis longtemps. Depuis que je suis tout petit.

- Vraiment ? »demanda Lucius, comme si il était intéressé.

Ses longues mèches platine tombaient gracieusement autour de ses épaules et pendaient sur ses hanches. Les yeux de Remus se rivèrent dessus quand Lucius se remit sur pieds, balançant toujours son livre dans une main.

- Oui », répondit Remus en réajustant à nouveau sa sacoche.

Elle était lourde et il voulait la poser. Lucius remarqua son geste et l'observa.

- Je devrais te laisser partir », murmura-t-il. » Hmm, Remus ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait à moitié repris sa route.

- Oui, Lucius ?

- Ça te dirait d'étudier avec moi ? Ce soir ?

Remus réfléchit pendant un moment.

- Où ?

- Common Room de Slytherin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai entrer.

- Umm, très bien », acquiesça Remus, pensant qu'il aurait une chance de voir Severus si il étudiait en territoire Slytherin.

- Merveilleux. 19 heures, ça ira ?

- Oui, c'est parfait », dit Remus en regardant sa montre.

Quand ils se dirent au revoir, Remus sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Comme c'était excitant ! La Common Room de Slytherin ! Bien sûr, James et Sirius feraient tout un tas de problèmes quand il leur dirait où il allait ce soir. Il devrait trouver une bonne excuse à présenter. Il avait au moins trois heures pour trouver une excuse vraiment bonne.

Mais le temps passa bien trop rapidement, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se préparait à prendre la direction des cachots. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius et James étaient trop pris par leurs propres affaires pour remarquer que Remus s'était glissé à l'extérieur. Le trajet ne dura pas aussi longtemps que ne le souhaitait Remus. Ou peut-être était-il trop nerveux pour remarquer le passage du temps.

En tout cas, le temps qu'il parvienne à l'entrée, le blond s'était mis à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il n'était pas trop tard. Il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour et trouver une excuse pour Lucius plus tard, mais l'idée de voir Severus était trop attirante pour qu'il y résiste. Il avait à peine levé son bras pour frapper que la porte s'ouvrit en tournant.

Lucius se tenait là, regardant dehors. Il avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux dans un long nœud à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa silhouette mince était vêtue d'un pull vert et d'un pantalon noir. Une ceinture cloutée d'argent avec des serpents entrelacés pendait sur ses hanches. Comme Remus regardait, les serpents glissèrent vers l'extérieur, après avoir été évidemment ensorcelés pour paraître intimidants.

Le visage de Lucius s'éclaira quand il vit le Gryffindor se tenant là, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Remus ! Entre, mon amour.

Le terme de tendresse alarma le jeune homme, mais il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître quand il passa rapidement devant l'autre. L'intérieur de la Common Room était exquis. Quelques portraits élégants pendaient sur les murs, le regardant avec soupçon. L'un d'entre eux était Salazar Slytherin lui-même, et Remus sentit son cœur battre quand il traversa la Common Room jusqu'à une table.

S'asseyant, Remus sortit ses notes et son livre. Il ne remarqua pas quand Lucius ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui en serpentant. Quand les mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses épaules, Remus leva la tête.

- Lucius, je sais que tu as suivi ce cours depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider sur la signification de la rotation de Mars quand elle entraîne Orion… », commença-t-il, s'éloignant légèrement de l'autre élève pour farfouiller parmi ses notes.

Lucius ne sembla pas prêter attention à e que Remus disait et il se sentit un peu gêné. Il sursauta un peu quand Lucius éloigna quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Tu as un visage si beau. C'est une honte de le cacher derrière tout ça », murmura-t-il, s'asseyant sur la chaise près de Remus. « Mais que s'est-il passé, là ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant les cicatrices sur sa joue droite.

Remus les toucha avec gêne et remit ses cheveux par-dessus.

- Oh, rien. Un vieil accident… », articula-t-il tandis que Lucius touchait ses lèvres de son pouce.

- Et ça ? interrogea-t-il en regardant la petite cicatrice qui s'y trouvait.

- Même chose.

- Je vois.

Remus sentit son malaise grandir quand les yeux de Lucius commencèrent à errer sur son corps en l'examinant ouvertement. Remus, qui ne pratiquait pas de sport, avait toujours été mal à l'aise quand il se comparait au autres. Il n'avait pas la musculature de James ou la silhouette mince de Sirius. L'attention que Lucius lui donnait le fit rougir et il resserra ses robes, essayant de se cacher.

- Et un corps à l'image du visage », acheva Lucius en posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Remus baissa les yeux sur la main sous le coup de la surprise. Les doigts minces entouraient sa jambe et commencèrent à ramper plus haut. Il sentit son corps réagir au contact soudain de la façon la plus indésirable. Serrant les dents, Remus souhaita ne pas avoir une érection. Il serra douloureusement sa main sur sa plume pour se distraire.

- Lucius, arrête ça… », s'étrangla-t-il avec ses derniers mots tandis que le Slytherin poussait son travail sur le côté et se levait pour venir s'asseoir sur son genou.

Trop assommé pour dire quoi que ce soit, Remus regarda simplement quand Lucius commença à glisser sa main sous les robes du garçon.

Remus repoussa sa main.

- Arrête, insista-t-il.

Sa douce protestation ne parvint même pas à le convaincre _lui-même_ qu'il ne voulait pas ça, et laisser Lucius seul. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Remus réalisa combien la Common Room était vide. Il n'y avait absolument aucun élève ici. Où étaient-ils ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es inquiet que quelqu'un entre, ne t'en fais pas. Mes camarades de maison savent mieux que quiconque quand se trouver ici quand j'ai de la compagnie », assura Lucius en passant une main autour de la tête de Remus pour l'attirer à lui.

- S'il te plaît, arrête, Lucius. Nous sommes tous les deux des garçons…

- Est-ce que ça compte ? demanda Lucius, sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de celle de Remus.

Remus sentit comme si ses genoux n'existaient plus. Lucius était –pour sûr- un homme attirant et il traitait Remus comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Mais les paroles de Severus lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Il est très beau. N'importe qui sauterait sur l'occasion de finir au lit avec lui. Homme ou femme._

- Arrête ça ! cria-t-il, s'éloignant de la bouche qui bougeait doucement contre son cou. Ses mains se posèrent avec colère sur la taille de Lucius dans un effort pour l'écarter.

- S'il te plaît, va t'en !

Les doigts de Lucius qui avaient jusque là caressé doucement ses cheveux resserrèrent soudainement leur prise, faisant hoqueter Remus de douleur.

- Détends-toi simplement », insista Lucius. » Tu aimeras ça, mon amour. Je le promets.

Le Slytherin se positionna au dessus de l'élève le plus jeune, un genou entre les jambes de Remus. Il le remonta plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie contre son bas-ventre. Remus lutta pour se libérer de la prise de Lucius.

Mis en colère par ses tentatives, Lucius leva la main et frappa Remus au visage. Le petit blond gémit quand sa tête tourna violemment sur le côté. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, les dents déchirant la chair. Le liquide au goût cuivré entra dans sa bouche tandis que Remus clignait des yeux et regardait Lucius.

- S'il te plaît », essaya-t-il. « Je ne veux pas, Lucius.

- Tu voudras… », murmura Lucius, les mains fouillant toujours les robes du Gryffindor.

Au même moment, il ne regardait même pas l'autre élève alors qu'il le touchait. Ses mains bougèrent simplement et efficacement, lui retirant ses robes.

Les yeux de Remus se remplirent de larmes et il détourna sa tête de Lucius. Il enroula ses mains dans le pull de Lucius et essaya de le repousser. Il fut maîtrisé bien trop facilement par Lucius qui tenait à présent ses poignets dans une seule main. Sa bouche errait toujours sur le cou de Remus et l'adolescent fut reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de l'embrasser.

Il commença à se demander si il serait juste capable de s'échapper. Lucius était trop fort. Bien plus fort que Remus et le seul avantage que le loup avait, c'était sa petite taille. Peut-être pourrait-il s'esquiver…

Il jappa quand Lucius commença à s'occuper de son pantalon kaki, essayant de le déboutonner. Il se tortilla, essayant de libérer ses mains. Si seulement il pouvait se libérer les _mains_…

Remus fut alerté par le bruit de la porte de la Common Room qui s'ouvrait. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait, sentant que qui que cela fût, il serait son sauveur. Lucius sembla remarquer la même chose, et il regarda aussi par-dessus son épaule dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

Remus sentit son cœur tomber quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Severus. Il se tenait sur le seuil, un regard surpris sur son visage mince. Il portait un sac à son épaule. Une partie de son contenu dépassait des bords et pour Remus ça ressemblait à des ingrédients de potion. Severus observait la scène devant lui, le dégoût jouant sur ses traits.

- Severus ! cria Remus, luttant contre la main ferme de Lucius.

- Severus, ce n'est pas ton affaire. Va t'en, ordonna Lucius en plissant des yeux.

Pendant un moment, Severus parut déchiré. Il regarda Remus qui le suppliait du regard. Puis Severus se mit à marcher. Il passa la table où les deux hommes étaient entremêlés et continua son chemin. Remus se sentit étouffer un sanglot et s'effondra contre Lucius, cédant complètement.


	8. Justice

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**NdT:** c'est vrai que j'avais oublié le fait que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les noms de l'univers HP en VO. Donc je répare cet oubli, avec toutes mes excuses.

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

Slytherin: Serpentard

Hufflepuf: Poufsouffle

Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

Common Room: Salle Commune

Great Hall: Grande Salle

Dementor: Détraqueur

O

O

O

**Chapitre 8: **Justice.

* * *

_I want to take his eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

_I want to take his hands off_

_Just for touching you_

_I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you and I want_

_To break his mind down_

_Yes I do _

_(Nickelback/"Just for")_

* * *

Ce fut au moment où Remus abandonna complètement dans son agression que Severus fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres n'avait pas seulement passé le couple pour donner à Lucius la fausse illusion qu'il les laisserait ainsi, mais aussi pour se retrouver derrière eux. Alors que Severus passait près de la table, il prit avec précaution un des lourds volumes qui s'y trouvaient. Lentement, il posa son sac sur un canapé et se retourna.

La vision qui l'avait accueilli lui avait retourné l'estomac. Lucius était penché sur Remus, s'occupant toujours de son pantalon. Remus ne bougeait plus en dehors de sa poitrine quand il laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, Severus se rapprocha de la table, le livre dans les mains. Il arriva derrière Lucius et leva le livre aussi haut qu'il le pouvait en raison de son bras blessé.

Il l'abattit dans un craquement écoeurant quand il toucha Lucius à l'arrière de la tête. Il grimaça quand la douleur de son bras se répandit à travers son corps mince. L'ignorant, il leva le livre une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait jamais été aussi enragé de sa vie auparavant. Quand il était revenu à la Common Room après être allé chercher ses ingrédients et qu'il avait vu Lucius en train de faire ce qu'il faisait, il s'était senti malade. Malade de voir les yeux de Remus en train de le supplier de l'aider.

Le livre vacilla dans ses mains tremblantes quand il s'apprêta à frapper à nouveau.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, libérant effectivement Remus de sa prise. Le loup tremblant se tortilla sous lui et s'éloigna le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Ses robes pendaient sur ses épaules, dévoilant un maillot blanc et des cicatrices sur son épaule. Il essaya de les remettre en place. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient rougis par les larmes et Severus lâcha le livre dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de Lucius.

-Espèce d'insolent petit… », gronda Lucius en tendant le bras pour attraper les robes de Remus.

Ses fins cheveux étaient sortis du nœud dans lequel ils étaient pris et tombaient autour de son visage déformé par la colère.

Même lorsque Lucius s'avança vers lui, Severus sentit une vague de soulagement. Il était au moins parvenu à éloigner Lucius de Remus suffisamment longtemps pour que ce fou puisse s'échapper. La colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Lucius effraya Severus. Il tomba en arrière sur un large bureau en acajou qui avait précédemment servi à leur directeur de maison. Il farfouilla dans ses poches, essayant de trouver sa baguette.

Alors qu'il la cherchait, Lucius l'agrippa durement par le col. L'homme le plus grand le plaqua sur le bureau, éparpillant quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient sur le sol. Severus hoqueta et essaya de se sauver. Il lutta brièvement avec l'homme le plus fort avant de parvenir à se libérer. Severus recula jusqu'à la cheminée et chercha une nouvelle fois sa seule arme.

Il la trouva et la leva immédiatement pour la pointer sur la poitrine de Lucius. Il regarda Lucius s'arrêter net, les yeux sur la baguette. Il s'aperçut vaguement que Remus avait bougé et s'était approché de Severus. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges et ne faisait pas un bruit même si les larmes roulaient toujours. Severus était fier qu'il n'ait pas donné la satisfaction à Lucius de l'entendre pleurer.

-Severus, baisse ta baguette. Remus, _viens ici_ «, ordonna Lucius à voix basse.

Severus vit Remus frémir à ses côtés, se rapprochant un peu plus près de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres.

Quelques uns des tableaux sur le mur ricanèrent à Severus et sifflèrent d'amusement. Leurs yeux cruels brillaient sauvagement sur leurs toiles. Severus sentit la colère monter de plus en plus tandis qu'ils se moquaient de sa situation.

Sans hésitation, Severus tendit son bras sain et attira le loup-garou contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice. Chose surprenante, Remus ne lui résista pas. En fait, le blond enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Severus. Se sentant autorisé à le faire, Severus resserra son étreinte et croisa le regard de Lucius.

-Abandonne, Lucius. Il est pris.

L'homme aux cheveux longs sembla l'étudier pendant un moment avant de reculer d'un pas. Il leva ses mains légèrement et sourit.

-Mes excuses. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais déjà…revendiqué tes droits », murmura-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Par cette expression, Severus pouvait dire que l'homme le plus âgé s'en amusait. Il s'amusait de mettre les autres dans des situations gênantes et il savait que Severus n'avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments au loup. Pas même à lui-même.

-Et bien c'est le cas », gronda Severus, resserrant son étreinte autour de son partenaire de potions.

Le grand Gryffindor le regarda, les yeux encore un peu rouges.

Lucius acquiesça en redressant ses vêtements. Severus ne se permit de détourner son regard de lui qu'un seul instant. Il poussa Remus vers la porte encore ouverte aussi doucement qu'il le put.

-Vas-y. Je serai là », murmura-t-il en regardant à nouveau Lucius.

Le loup-garou aux cheveux couleur sable acquiesça et sortit en jetant un regard en arrière. Une fois que Remus fut en sécurité à l'extérieur, Severus se retourna vers Lucius une fois de plus.

-Enfoiré de bâtard », cracha-t-il, les yeux brûlants. »Je devrais te maudire jusqu'au prochain millénaire.

Lucius lui sourit, apparemment pas terrorisé du tout par la menace. Le regard qu'il lança à Severus mit ce dernier incroyablement mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'es qu'une marionnette. Tu sais que tu ne le ferais pas.

-Je ne le ferais pas ? » demanda Severus, sentant de plus en plus qu'il souhaitait que l'occasion se présente d'elle-même.

-Oh non, mon cher », murmura Lucius en faisant un pas vers lui.

Severus recula rapidement et leva sa baguette plus haut, essayant d'être menaçant. Lucius se mit à rire et grippa son poignet dans une prise douloureuse. Severus se tordit en siffla sous le coup de la douleur. Il lâcha sa baguette et sentit ses genoux faiblir sous son poids.

-Ne pense même pas essayer de me refaire un coup comme celui-ci, Severus. Il y aura des conséquences à ta conduite », avertit Lucius en s'agenouillant pour récupérer la baguette abandonnée.

Il la tourna entre ses doigts et la rangea dans sa poche.

-Tu viendras me la réclamer plus tard ce soir », dit-il en souriant pour lui-même.

Il se retourna et marcha gracieusement jusqu'à une des larges portes en bois et la poussa laissant Severus rester là, soignant son membre blessé.

Avalant péniblement, Severus fit demi-tour et se précipita dehors. Il chercha du regard aux alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Remus se tenant maladroitement un peu devant lui dans le couloir. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés se battait avec ses robes, essayant de les remettre en place. Quelques boutons semblaient avoir été arrachés et quelle que fût la façon dont il luttait avec, les robes ne voulaient pas tenir.

Severus marcha jusqu'à lui, retirant sa cape en chemin. Remus leva la tête quand il approcha et essuya quelques larmes restantes d'un geste furieux. Baissant les yeux, Severus offrit sa cape à l'autre adolescent pour qu'il s'en couvre. Il regarda tandis que Remus l'acceptait avec reconnaissance et la drapait étroitement autour de lui.

Quelques minutes de silence semblables à une éternité s'écoulèrent avant que Remus ne parle.

-Severus. Je…je voulais juste te remercier », marmonna-t-il sans croiser son regard.

-Ce n'est rien. Il était évident que tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Merci quand même », chuchota Remus en regardant Severus.

-Quoi ? » demanda Severus d'un ton cassant.

Il se sentait anxieux et le regard de Remus empira les choses.

-Umm…est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu disais ? Quant tu, euh, tu as dit que j'étais déjà pris,

Severus fut surpris. Il avait seulement dit ça pour faire reculer Lucius. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Severus lui lança le meilleur ricanement qu'il pouvait.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu dois plaisanter ? Je ne voulais rien dire en particulier, à moins que tu ne te fasses Black ou Potter. J'essayais simplement de te tirer de ta propre stupidité.

Les mots résonnèrent durement, même pour Severus. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Lupin baissa la tête, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. Pour l'amour de Merlin, combien de fois une personne avait-elle besoin de pleurer ? Même si il était très en colère contre Lupin pour sa faiblesse, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise d'être celui qui avait provoqué ça.

-Imbécile », fit Remus les yeux baissés. « Tu…tu ne ressens rien du tout pour moi ?

Severus recula sous la question et ne répondit pas au début. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

Remus laissa échapper un petit souffle étranglé.

-Bien sûr que non. Comment ai-je pu même penser que tu le pourrais ? Je suis si stupide…

Le blond secoua la tête et se balança d'un pied à l'autre Il se glissa hors de la cape et la tendit à Severus sans le regarder.

-Je devrais y aller…encore merci », murmura-t-il, commençant le long trajet du retour jusqu'à la tour de Gryffindor.

Severus ne parvint pas à recouvrer sa voix tandis qu'il le voyait partir. Il douta d'être capable de prononcer les bonnes paroles même si il avait pu parler. Quelle en était l'utilité, de toute façon ? Même si il avait été capable d'exprimer ses sentiments envers le loup-garou, qu'est-ce ça aurait changé ? Rien. Il se serait juste lié à une autre personne au lieu de s'occuper de lui. Mais cette fois encore, la vision de la silhouette de Remus battant ne retraite fit se contracter son cœur.

Alors que Severus se retournait pour regagner la Common Room de Slytherin, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait comme un prisonnier se préparant à recevoir le baiser des Dementors. Lucius l'attendait. L'attendait pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il avait fait pour Remus. Au même moment, Severus décida que quoi que Lucius lui fasse subir, il s'y ferait si ça permettait à Remus de passer une journée supplémentaire sans douleur.

Inspirant profondément, il chuchota le mot de passe et entra.


	9. La tentative

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**NdA: **désolée pour ça, tout le monde. Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais à moitié endormie. Je n'y suis pas revenue ni mis au point, alors quand je l'ai relu, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne rendait pas bien. Alors je l'ai retravaillé et je l'ai rendu plus cohérent. J'espère que vous aimerez la version re-uploadée.

**NdT: **les paroles des chansons sorcières ne sont pas traduites. C'est fait exprès.

O

O

**NdT**: voici les termes les plus courants en VF:

-Gryffindor: Gryffondor

-Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

-Slytherin: Serpentard

-Hufflepuf: Poufsouffle

-Common Room: Salle Commune

-Great Hall: Grande Salle

-Transfiguration: Métamorphose

-Firewhiskey: Whisky Pur Feu

O

O

**Chapitre 9: **La tentative.

* * *

_Blowing kisses in the wind_

_Giving you love that you haven't been given_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Only wishing you would love me like I do_

_Blowing kisses in the wind_

_Waiting waiting waiting._

_Waiting or us is_

_Like blowing kisses._

_(Paula Abdul/ "Blowing kisses")._

* * *

-She fuckin'hexed me. Trust, she fuckin'hexed me. La la la love. I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and cursed them away!

Remus grimaça tandis que la radio ensorcelée beuglait l'affreuse musique et que James et Sirius dansaient dessus. Leurs corps bougeaient et tournoyaient à travers le dortoir, et Remus roula des yeux. La musique n'était pas du tout à son goût, mais tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, alors il réprima son envie de jeter l'appareil contre le mur le plus proche et de le réduire en morceaux.

-C'était Puddle of Polyjuice avec « She fuckin'hexed me », fit l'animateur.

Sa voix était douce et Remus fut soulagé de l'entendre parler plutôt que d'écouter cette chanson horrible. Il secoua la tête et sourit à Peter qui le lui rendit et regarda en direction de James et Sirius qui tortillaient des hanches et dansaient en attendant la prochaine chanson diffusée.

-Et la prochaine chanson est d'un sorcier un peu connu qui préfère être appelé Sting », dit l'animateur tandis que la musique commençait. « Le voici avec « Everything she does is magic ».

-Biiieeen ! » cria Sirius, qui agrippa Remus par la taille et le fit tourner en l'air.

Il se mit à rire et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses cheveux volant autour de son beau visage.

Remus jappa et se tortilla quand il fut soulevé de terre. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa petite rencontre avec Lucius, et les garçons de Gryffindor avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer leur récente victoire sur l'équipe de Ravenclaw. C'était samedi et la nuit était à peine entamée, alors ils se rassemblèrent tous dans les dortoirs pour une pré-célébration. Tous les garçons de 5e et de 6e année étaient là, ainsi que quelques uns des plus jeunes et plus âgés qui avaient l'air perdu. Quelques 7e année parlaient doucement entre eux, souhaitant déplacer la fête dans la Common Room.

Le Firewhiskey circulait en quantités absurdes et Remus se demanda vaguement comment ils l'avaient eu. Il était évident que son camarade aux cheveux longs avait eu sa juste dose d'alcool tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même en tenant toujours Remus. Le blond se mit à rire et à pousser des cris aigus tandis que Sirius continuait à tourner. Dans sa tête, Remus savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'amuser après ce qui s'était passé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer un bon moment.

Il était soulagé d'avoir pu sortir Severus de son esprit, mais il se sentait toujours mal. Il n'avait pas vu l'autre jeune homme depuis 48 heures et il était inquiet à son sujet.

Remus hoqueta pour respirer quand Sirius le fit plonger comme si ils dansaient un tango. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se mit à rire et frotta son visage contre celui de Remus. Le blond sourit et le repoussa.

-Es-tu ivre, Sirius ? « demanda-t-il en touchant les cheveux de son ami.

Sirius sourit négligemment et lui embrassa le front.

-Non camarade. Je suis juste heureux, » articula-t-il indistinctement en relâchant le blond et se rendant en dansant là où se trouvait James, qui était accompagné de Benji Fenwick. L'autre garçon lui tendit à nouveau un Firewhiskey et Sirius en avala une grande gorgée. Il secoua la tête, ses yeux devenant rouges.

-Every little thing she does is magic! Everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, you know my love her goes on!" chantait Sting, sa voix s'élevant à travers le bruit.

Remus était content que la radio diffuse quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprécier aussi.

Se sentant fatigué, le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre traversa le dortoir plein d'élèves. Il voulait fuir tout ce bruit et se détendre parce qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi les nuits précédentes. Il savait que James et Sirius seraient ivres quand ils découvriraient qu'il s'était esquivé, mais toute cette fête était trop pour lui. Après avoir finalement descendu les escaliers des dortoirs, Remus traversa la Common Room où il avait laissé ses cartes d'étoiles. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'elles n'étaient pas complètes.

Il savait qu'il disposait d'au moins deux heures avant de devoir retourner à la tour, alors il décida d'aller à la tour d'Astronomie pour travailler. Au moins ce serait calme. Remus rassembla ses cartes et les mit dans sa sacoche.

Il lui fallut environ vingt minutes pour atteindre sa destination. Quand il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans l'air tiède d'Octobre, il s'arrêta. Ses oreilles captèrent ce qui apparaissait être le bruit de quelqu'un en train de pleurer doucement. Il écouta attentivement ; le vent tourbillonna et lui rapporta le son.

Se rapprochant un peu, Remus scruta par-dessus un angle.

-Hello ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? » appela-t-il.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il voie correctement, et il commença à s'interroger.

Personne ne répondait et il se demanda si c'était juste son imagination ou un fantôme. Il frissonna en dépit de la chaleur et se rapprocha encore plus.

-Hello, appela-t-il à nouveau.

Le pleur s'arrêta brutalement et fut remplacé par le bruit de vêtements traînants. Finalement, ses yeux s'adaptèrent au noir du ciel et il put alors distinguer la silhouette de quelqu'un qui se tenait sur l'un des parapets. La personne était en train d'essayer de passer par-dessus les grilles. Remus hoqueta et lâcha son sac.

-Oh ! Oh Merlin ! « cria-t-il.

Remus courut vers la silhouette aussi vite qu'il le put et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre. La taille était fine et il n'eut aucun problème à l'envelopper de ses bras.

La personne dans ses bras commença à lutter furieusement, mais Remus ne voulait pas la relâcher. Il resserra sa prise et fit descendre la personne du parapet.

-Quoi que ce soit, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! » cria-t-il sans la lâcher pour autant.

Ils luttaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, et ils tombèrent sur le dur sol de pierre. Les pierres sous eux étaient douces d'avoir été tant piétinées, mais ça faisait toujours mal quand on tombait dessus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus fut reconnaissant d'avoir été mordu par le loup cette nuit-là. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, il n'aurait jamais entendu les doux sanglots et la personne qui se trouvait sous lui aurait sûrement fait le grand saut et serait morte à présent. C'était son huitième sens qui l'avait conduit ici.

-S'il te plaît », chuchota-t-il. »Arrête de lutter !

Mais la personne n'arrêta pas de lutter. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à battre douloureusement le dos de Remus de ses poings. Remus agrippa un des fins poignets de la personne qui le frappait et le plaqua au sol. La personne sous lui hoqueta et grimaça de douleur. Surpris, Remus recula pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Relâche-moi, Lupin !

Choqué, Remus le relâcha et s'assit. Il était perché sur l'estomac de Severus Snape. Ses longs cheveux étaient étalés sous lui et couvraient en partie son visage décharné. Ses yeux sombres étaient rivés sur Remus et le blond pouvait voir qu'ils étaient rougis. Remus ne put trouver de paroles cohérentes et Severus le poussa, pour essayer de le forcer à descendre.

-Quoi…que faisais-tu ? » demanda Remus, toujours choqué.

-De quoi ça avait l'air ? J'essayais d'apprendre à voler », gronda Severus en se mettant des cheveux sur le visage.

-Severus, ne te fous pas de moi ! « cria Remus en secouant le frêle garçon.

Sa tête allait d'avant en arrière. Ses cheveux étaient rejetés sur le côté, et Remus put voir les bleus affreux qui marquaient son visage. Remus s'arrêta immédiatement de le secouer et le laissa partir.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? « demanda-t-il, se sentant mal de l'avoir tant secoué.

Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Severus, mais il était juste en colère que l'autre garçon agisse comme il le faisait.

-Rien. Que Dieu te damne, Lupin. Laisse-moi me lever », grogna Severus, luttant toujours contre lui.

Remus secoua la tête et se positionna de façon à ce que les bras de Severus soient immobilisés sous ses genoux.

-Ne me mens pas, Severus ». Il toucha doucement le visage de l'autre jeune homme, ne voulant pas le blesser. » Que faisais-tu ici ?

-C'est la tour la plus haute en dehors de la volière, mais celle-ci est fermée la nuit », répondit Severus d'un ton terre-à-terre.

Remus fut surpris par le ton léger qu'employait l'autre garçon pour en parler.

-Severus, pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, se sentant soudain très mal.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas ? « cracha l'autre jeune homme, la bouche tordue dans un ricanement.

Remus ne pouvait même pas parler. Severus était là, essayant de se tuer, et il agissait comme si ce n'était pas un gros problème. Severus détourna le visage et continua.

-D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait. Alors laisse-moi gentiment me lever pour que je puisse terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Remus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des bleus sur le visage de son partenaire et se sentit soudain malade. Luttant contre une vague de nausée, Remus le cassa.

-Severus, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y plein de gens qui…

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas. Comme qui ? Black et Potter feraient une fête, j'en suis sûr. Tous les autres élèves ne le remarqueraient que lorsqu'ils commenceraient à faire passer les tracts de la fête.

-Severus ! Arrête ça ! Je m'en soucie ! » grogna Remus, bougeant un peu.

Comment Severus pouvait-il parler de cette façon ? Que lui était-il arrivé durant les dernières 48 heures qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là ? Lui faisant même considérer l'idée de mettre un terme à une vie qui avait à peine commencée ?

Mais Severus n'eut pas une remarque intelligente pour lui quand il parla. Au lieu de ça, il resta allongé passivement sous lui et laissa échapper un souffle.

-Tu t'en soucies ? Bien ». Il tourna la tête et regarda Remus, les yeux brûlants. « Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes me retenir par terre, contre ma volonté ? Avoir ton sexe appuyé contre le mien, me forçant à le sentir ? C'est de ça dont tu te soucies ?

Surpris et dégoûté, Remus s'éloigna de lui.

-Severus, pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Tu sais que jamais je…

-Bien sûr que non. Pas Saint Lupin. Que me diras-tu après ? Que j'aimerai ça ? Que ça ne fera pas mal ? « lui cracha-t-il, le regardant toujours avec ses yeux remplis de colère.

-De quoi parles-tu, Severus ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait ça ! Je n'y ai même jamais pensé ! « cria Remus, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Rageusement, il descendit du garçon le plus mince et s'essuya les yeux de la main.

Severus s'assit, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Remus ne semblait même pas se soucier qu'il pleurait. Il était plus chagriné d'être accusé d'avoir essayé d'agresser sexuellement Severus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aider, et maintenant il avait seulement empiré les choses. Qu'est-ce qui avait donné l'impression à Severus que c'était ça qu'il voulait lui faire ? Il étouffa un sanglot et se maudit d'être si faible.

Il fut surpris quand Severus lui toucha le bras.

-Lupin, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ça va ! » siffla Remus, essayant de ne pas montrer ses larmes au Slytherin.

-Lupin…

-Non. Oublie simplement ça, OK ? « fit-il en reniflant, se frottant une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Mais… peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais fait aucun mal…

-Non. Tu ne l'as jamais fait », lui assura Severus. Il baissa les yeux et ne les leva plus. « Ce que j'ai dit est hors de propos. Je suis désolé. Je regrette d'avoir dit tout ça.

-C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y as même pensé ! « cria Remus en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. « Severus, je me soucie de toi ! Mais je sais que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi. Je suis désolé si tu penses que c'est faible, c'est simplement que…

Il fut interrompu par un autre sanglot et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il était si furieux contre lui-même d'agir de cette façon devant Severus. Il s'était toujours vu comme une personne forte qui n'agissait jamais de manière si infantile.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arriva ensuite. Severus toucha son bras et l'éloigna de son visage. Le jeune homme mince regarda leurs mains entrelacées, puis retourna au visage marbré de Remus.

-Remus… » chuchota-t-il, se rapprochant de lui.

Incertain de ce qu'il allait faire, Remus s'assit et resta immobile. C'était la première fois que Severus l'appelait par son prénom. Même si il était sûr que Severus ne le voulait pas, cela rendit Remus heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Il l'observa quand Severus changea de position et leva la tête pour le regarder.

Le blond tourna un peu la tête alors que leurs bouches étaient très proches. Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Severus dans un baiser. Le premier baiser qu'ils partagèrent était doux-amer et se termina bien trop tôt. Remus recula, un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait pas voulu embrasser Severus et il se sentait coupable de vouloir recommencer.

Se sentant honteux d'agir selon ses propres vœux sans même consulter Severus, Remus baissa les yeux. Même si il se sentait mal pour ce qu'il avait fait, son estomac se contracta, lui disant de recommencer. Il toucha le visage de Severus et posa son autre main sur la hanche du mince jeune homme. Lentement, il s'approcha pour rencontrer ses lèvres à nouveau. Á sa déception, l'autre garçon recula.

-Non. Tu ne voudras pas, crois-moi.

-Oui, je le veux », répondit Remus, gêné que Severus ne l'ait pas laissé continuer.

Il était blessé par la réaction, particulièrement parce que Severus avait semblé apprécier.

-Non, tu ne voudras pas », assura Severus. » Je veux dire, tu ne voudras pas de moi après…

-Après…quoi ? « demanda Remus, peu sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Severus baissa les yeux et essaya de s'éloigner du blond. Remus ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais il l'y autorisa. Il ne voulait pas que Severus puisse penser qu'il voulait se jeter sur lui. Finalement, Severus inspira profondément et se mit à parler.

-Il m'a embrassé. Plus que ça. Il …il m'a maintenu au sol et il… m'a forcé à …il m'a couché sur lui. Il m'a obligé à le prendre dans ma bouche et…et alors il… il…Lucius…il m'a baisé », s'étrangla Severus, sans rencontrer le regard du loup.

-Il l'avait déjà fait avant, aussi. Tout le temps. Au début, il m'a dit que j'aimerais ça. Il m'a juré qu'il m'aimait et…

Remus n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il toucha le bras et le visage couverts de bleus de Severus, la réalisation éclairant son esprit.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça aussi ?

-Oui. Il me bat parce que je lui désobéis. Parce que je lui manque de respect. Ça doit lui donner un plaisir malsain, parce qu'il a toujours une érection après et alors il…

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire », fit Remus.

La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Lucius faisait à Severus. Mais dans sa tête, il était sûr que ça aurait été lui à la place de Severus si l'autre jeune homme ne l'avait pas secouru. Il avait aidé Remus même si il savait ce qui lui arriverait. Remus passa timidement ses bras autour du corps du frêle garçon et l'attira à lui. Á son grand soulagement, Severus posa lentement ses bras autour de lui à son tour.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » parvint à demander Remus, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Severus.

-Des années », répondit l'autre jeune homme.

-Et alors…il y a deux jours… ?

-Même chose », répondit Severus, se tenant toujours à Remus.

Avec une nouvelle conviction, Remus resserra son étreinte autour du frêle garçon et embrassa ses cheveux.


	10. Premier pas

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

O

O

O

**NdA: **merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ! J'apprécie vraiment les retours et je le pense. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tant de gens l'aiment, et j'essaierai d'updater dès que possible. Soutenez-moi, parce que l'école devient un peu mouvementée et que je suis hospitalisée partiellement. Je ferai de mon mieux, pourtant.

Remerciements particuliers à murielmodel88 et Morean Evensong. Vous êtes merveilleuses toutes les deux. Tous les autres, je vous aime aussi.

**Chapitre 10: **Premier pas.

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word_

_To find the truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles_

_And you speak to me in rhyme_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive._

_(Sarah McLachlan/"Possession")_

Pendant un long moment, Severus resta simplement assis dans la tour d'Astronomie, permettant à Remus de le tenir et de l'embrasser. La sensation des doigts du loup caressant ses cheveux lui offrit une certaine dose de réconfort. Mais même lorsque Remus l'embrassa si tendrement et le serra dans ses bras de façon si attentive, Severus se sentit insupportablement coupable. Coupable et sale.

Pour lui, c'était incroyable que quelqu'un soit désireux de le serrer dans ses bras si gentiment. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Lucius. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était sa façon de diriger les choses et les nuits passées dans son lit. Severus frémit et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Remus. L'autre jeune homme le berça doucement et Severus ferma les yeux. Même quand Remus posa sa tête sur le bras de Severus, tout ce à quoi Severus put penser était ce qu'il avait senti quand Lucius l'avait baisé. Quand Lucius avait placé la malédiction sur lui.

Le moment où ses vaisseaux sanguins se rompaient tandis que la douleur brûlante courait à travers son bras. Il gonflait, palpitait et ne guérissait pas. Il faisait encore mal en dépit du fait que Remus faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de le toucher.

Il n'était pas certain du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, parlant simplement, s'embrassant et s'explorant mutuellement. Ils avaient dû s'endormir là, parce que la première chose que Severus réalisa, c'était qu'un vent frais se glissait dans ses cheveux. Il cligna des yeux et leva la tête. Se frottant les yeux, il regarda Remus. Le jeune homme le plus grand était blotti contre lui, son adorable chevelure en désordre. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il respirait profondément. Severus soupira, leva la tête et plissa des yeux tandis que le soleil se levait au dessus de la muraille du château.

Se rapprochant de Remus, il lui toucha le bras.

-Lupin…Hey, Lupin. Remus ! « dit-il en le secouant. « Réveille-toi. C'est le matin.

Remus s'étira un peu et le regarda de ses yeux brouillés. Son regard d'ambre se fixa sur lui avec une expression de confusion. Lentement, Remus s'assit. Son tee-shirt blanc était taché par la poussière du sol. Baillant, il lutta pour se lever.

-Quelle heure est-il ? « marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

-Je ne sais pas. Passé 6 heures, au moins », expliqua Severus en regardant les ombres jetées autour d'eux.

Remus hocha la tête mais n'eut pas l'air inquiet. Severus, d'un autre côté, sentit le premier une pointe d'anxiété. Il rassembla rapidement ses robes et les enfila. Remus sembla l'observer avec curiosité.

-Pourquoi cette hâte ? Nous sommes dimanche. Personne ne viendra ici à 6 heures, de toute façon. D'un autre côté, si Filch ne nous a pas attrapés la nuit dernière, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? » demanda Remus, s'appuyant contre la grille pour regarder la cour en contrebas.

Ses cheveux sable furent brusquement soufflés de son visage quand une rafale puissante le toucha. Le blond se mit à rire et ouvrit les bras en rejetant la tête en arrière. Severus était confus. Qu'y avait-il de si amusant ? Après avoir regardé Remus tourner en rond, riant encore, il supposa que le loup était simplement heureux, pas amusé.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Severus ne soit capable de détacher ses yeux de Remus. Son corps souple était clairement dessiné par sa mince chemise et un pantalon de coupe convenable. Severus sentit monter une vague de désir pour lui. Honteux, il détourna finalement le regard. Remus ne sembla pas le remarquer. Au lieu de ça, il se précipita vers l'endroit où se tenait Severus et le souleva dans ses bras puissants. Surpris, Severus le lui permit.

-C'est une journée merveilleuse, Severus », s'exclama Remus. « Allons nous balader ou quelque chose comme ça. Le lac est charmant et le parc est brillant de rosée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça alors s'il te plaît, allons-y.

Au début, Severus voulut objecter. Il était bien trop tôt pour errer à travers le parc et ils étaient certains de se faire réprimander. Mais les yeux suppliants de Remus le convainquirent de jeter aux orties ses prévisions et de le faire, tout simplement. Il acquiesça, et le sourire de Remus fut plus lumineux. Il avait vraiment un sourire merveilleux, et Severus se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Avec précaution, ils descendirent dans la cour et en direction du lac. Il n'y avait pas d'élèves ou de responsable aux alentours, et Severus fut enfin capable de se détendre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En dépit du bavardage de Remus, Severus trouva que le fait de s'allonger sous les arbres avec lui était appréciable. Ils avaient opté pour un magnifique bouleau dont seules quelques unes des feuilles étaient tombées pour s'allonger dessous. Couchés ici, regardant les branches au dessus, Severus se mit à penser. Il pensa au fait qu'il était capable de supporter tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Pourquoi il était toujours en vie. La nuit dernière, Remus lui avait demandé si il croyait au destin. Sur le moment, il avait dit non. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça commençait à avoir plus de sens pour lui.

Severus n'avait jamais été du genre à croire aveuglément en ce que lui disaient les gens. Il avait toujours été un garçon sceptique avec des doutes et des questions. Mais il s'interrogeait là-dessus, maintenant. Si Lucius n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait, Severus ne se serait pas trouvé à la tour d'Astronomie la nuit dernière. Si Lucius n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait, Remus ne s'y serait pas trouvé non plus. Remus serait resté à la fête parce qu'il aurait terminé son devoir plus tôt. Et si Remus n'avait pas été mordu par le loup, Severus n'aurait jamais fait attention à lui au début. Si il n'avait pas été mordu par le loup, Severus n'aurait pas marché dans la Common Room cette nuit-là.

Pensant à tout ça, il ferma les yeux. Severus sentit Remus s'étirer à côté de lui. Le jeune homme le plus grand était penché sur lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il soupira et passa ses bras sous sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit quand Remus le bécota sur la joue. Il le regarda un long moment dans les yeux avant de parler.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

-Moi aussi », murmura Remus, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

C'était une habitude infantile dont Severus supposait qu'il l'avait eue toute sa vie. Il l'avait d'abord remarquée quand ils étaient en 4e année et que Remus avait tiré sur ses cheveux en cours de potions. Malheureusement pour le blond, il avait tiré sur une mèche défaite et elle était tombée dans son chaudron. La potion qu'il était en train d'essayer de réaliser, au lieu de devenir un sérum de relaxation, avait donné quelque chose de sec qui lui avait brûlé les bras en grésillant. C'était devenu un acide puissant. Severus réalisa alors que c'était parce que c'était des cheveux de loup-garou qui avaient été ajoutés au mélange. Celui de n'importe qui d'autre aurait été bien, mais Remus avait eu l'infortune d'échouer avec la sienne. Il avait passé les quelques jours suivants à l'infirmerie, essayant de faire repousser sa peau.

Severus s'assit et regarda Remus. L'autre garçon pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur. Severus sentit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de donner d'explication pour son action soudaine. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa brutalement. Remus sembla surpris, mais il fondit facilement sous la caresse. Severus entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Remus. Remus posa une main sur le ventre de Severus et se mit à tracer des cercles autour de son nombril. Severus hoqueta, mais il essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche de sa main.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ce fut parce que l'estomac de Severus grondait de protestation et que Remus le sentit. Le Gryffindor se mit à rire et s'assit, s'appuyant contre l'arbre. Severus ôta lentement sa main des cheveux du blond et vit avec satisfaction qu'il était parvenu à obtenir quelques mèches de cheveux tombés. Il les glissa précautionneusement dans sa poche pour ne pas les perdre. Le succès était à portée de main.

-Nous devrions peut-être rentrer ? » demanda Remus en regardant toujours Severus. » Tu dois avoir faim.

-Oh oui, j'ai faim », confirma Severus.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et essayèrent de brosser l'humidité de leurs robes, sans succès. Soupirant d'un air résigné, Severus –toujours mouillé- commença à reprendre la direction du château. Il sursauta un peu quand Remus courut pour le rattraper et lui prit la main. Severus baissa les yeux et ne put empêcher le sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage. Il pressa doucement la main du loup, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.


	11. Baisers empoisonnés Beijos envenenados

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**NdA: **merci à tous ceux qui lisent. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris du retard récemment. J'ai été prise par mes autres histoires. Je serai bientôt à nouveau à niveau.

O

O

**Chapitre 11: **Baisers empoisonnés (Beijos envenenados).

88

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_Staying up all night_

_(Yellowcard/ "Ocean Avenue")._

88

C'était grisant. Tenir la main de Severus, l'embrasser, être simplement avec lui. C'était extraordinaire pour Remus. Il l'avait tant désiré depuis si longtemps que maintenant que ça y était, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Lucius et la malédiction à laquelle il fallait penser. Il supposait qu'il pourrait l'étudier, mais il avait besoin d'avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il pourrait probablement obtenir une autorisation de sa directrice de maison ou même de madame Piffler. Elles appréciaient toutes les deux Remus et ne l'interrogeraient pas sur ses raisons.

Il souhaitait commencer à travailler sur le contre-sort dès que possible. Il savait que Severus souffrait toujours et il voulait supprimer la douleur. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il continue à souffrir en silence pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Maintenant que Severus avait quelqu'un dont il dépendait au lieu de ne compter que sur lui comme ça avait été le cas de la plus grande partie de sa vie. Mince, il pourrait même commencer à s'ouvrir aux autres et être capable de faire confiance à nouveau. Ou du moins c'était l'espoir de Remus.

Après s'être séparé de Severus à l'entrée principale, le blond se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'à la Common Room. Il apparut que personne n'était encore réveillé, alors il sut qu'il avait encore beaucoup de temps pour trouver McGonagall. Il se rendit dans le dortoir et retira sa chemise sale. Il prit un pull bleu et l'enfila. Il retira son pantalon kaki et se glissa dans un pantalon de velours noir. Il s'observa brièvement dans un miroir. Il avait l'air bien.

Il sortit gaiement et partit à la recherche de sa directrice de maison. Il commença d'abord par se rendre au réfectoire juste au cas où elle s'y serait arrêtée pour manger un morceau. Les seules personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient l'équipe de Slytherin se préparant pour un entraînement matinal. Remus soupira et décida d'essayer la salle des professeurs. Il l'y trouva avec Hooch et Vector.

-Excusez-moi, professeur. Puis-je vous parler ?

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Se levant, elle sortit de la pièce et le suivit dans le couloir.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Lupin ? « demanda-t-elle en nettoyant ses lunettes.

-J'ai besoin d'une autorisation d'accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je suis un peu en retard dans mes devoirs et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider.

-Ah, bien entendu, Remus. Voici », dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et griffonnant une petite note pour lui. « Étudiez bien, parce que cette note n'est valable que pour un temps limité.

-Bien sûr, madame. Je le ferai », promit-il franchement.

Elle hocha la tête et l'envoya là-bas. Excité, il fila pratiquement à la bibliothèque et tendit le mot à madame Piffler. Elle y jeta un œil et le regarda.

-Mon cher Remus, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Vous savez où sont les lampes et les tabourets, je présume ?

-Oui, madame.

Être l'aide-bibliothécaire avait ses avantages, après tout. Il lui sourit et se rendit à la réserve. Depuis qu'il avait rangé ces étagères encore et encore, il avait une idée de l'endroit où il devait commencer. Après tout, commencer au début avec « Annihiler vos alliés » et aller en descendant semblait inutile. Il devait tout d'abord voir les choix les plus vraisemblables.

Il lui fallut quelques heures avant qu'il ne trouve le bon livre, en dépit de ses capacités de recherche. Il avait pour titre » Ancienne Magie pour contact de main à main ». Le sort qu'il cherchait se trouvait à la page 483. Le maléfice avait pour nom « Qudongni ». Il avait été créé par un ancien sorcier de Chine. C'était une malédiction qui pouvait être utilisée avec la main pour des contacts avec la peau et son action provoquait la rupture des vaisseaux sanguins de la zone infectée. Il s'étendait dans le temps. Il était plus efficace quand il était placé sur la poitrine, parce qu'il attaquait le cœur.

Le contre-sort avait l'air difficile et Remus n'était pas certain de parvenir à le réaliser. Il l'écrivit rapidement et remit le livre en place. Le papier dans sa main semblait inhabituellement lourd tandis qu'il le tenait. Il éteignit la lampe et la remit sur sa propre étagère. Remus n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne malédiction, mais c'était la seule qui s'en approchait. Espérant que c'était la bonne, Remus quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit au réfectoire.

L'adolescent marqué jeta un coup d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Severus. Une fois encore, le garçon était penché sur une pile de livres, en train d'écrire quelque chose. Le Slytherin aux cheveux longs était tellement pris par ce qu'il était en train de lire qu'il ne leva même pas la tête quand Remus s'avança. Remus se trouvait à quelques pas de lui quand il s'arrêta. Il put lire quelques uns des titres que Severus lisait, et il se sentit mal.

« Lycaprosie », « Les loups-garous et leur espèce », « Créatures dangereuses et mortelles » et « Tuer pour vivre ».

Pourquoi Severus lisait ces livres, Remus ne le savait pas. Peut-être avait-il un devoir à faire ou quelque chose du genre. Remus se racla la gorge et Severus sursauta. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres enleva les livres de la table et le glissa dans sa sacoche. Et ça, ce ne fut pas très encourageant pour Remus.

-Remus !

-Salut, Severus », dit-il en plissant des yeux, le soupçon se levant. Si il étudiait seulement pour un devoir, pourquoi agissait-il de façon si coupable ? « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Oh, rien », lâcha Severus, tripotant toujours ses affaires.

-Je vois », fit Remus, ne le croyant pas. « Écoute, je dois travailler sur quelque chose, mais est-ce je pourrai te voir plus tard ? » demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr. A quelle heure ? » demanda Severus.

-Je t'enverrai un hibou, si c'est d'accord.

-Ça me va… » dit Severus.

Au ton de sa voix, Remus pouvait dire qu'il manquait d'assurance.

-Je t'enverrai un hibou, c'est promis », l'assura-t-il en pressant sa main.

Severus sourit et Remus sentit ses doutes s'évanouir. Quoi que Severus fût en train de faire, ça allait.

Sur le chemin, Remus prit un morceau de toast et un muffin. Il sourit pour lui-même et se rendit à la Salle sur Demande. Il y avait là tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réaliser le contre-sort en sécurité. Mais il y avait aussi une plume, du parchemin et un petit hibou brun. Le hibou hulula après lui et frotta sa tête contre sa main. Remus le caressa et prit la plume. Il était évident qu'une partie de lui souhaitait écrire immédiatement à Severus. Soupirant en lui-même, il s'assit au bureau et commença à travailler.

« _Très cher Severus,_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti si brutalement, mais j'avais des choses dont je devais m'occuper. Crois-moi, je veux te voir. Peux-tu me rencontrer dans la Salle de Charms à 19 heures environ ? Si tu ne peux pas, envoie-moi un hibou en retour._

_Á toi._

_Remus. »_

Remus scella la lettre avec de la cire fondue et la roula. S sentant content de lui, il l'accrocha à la petite patte grinçante du hibou. Il lui hulula après une nouvelle fois et s'envola par la fenêtre qui était apparue soudainement. Remus le regarda partir et retourna à la tâche qui l'attendait.

88

**NdA: **je suis vraiment désolée pour les reviewers qui lisaient « Food for thought ». Ce n'est pas du tout de cette façon-là que je souhaitais la terminer, mais j'ai été un peu découragée quand un reviewer m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas mon idée. Je voudrais y revenir et écrire une fin alternative. Si quelqu'un souhaite que je le fasse, faites-le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît. Si personne n'est intéressé, je ne le ferai pas. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Je vous aime, les gars !


	12. Les raisons pour lesquelles

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Note de l'auteur: **Wow, suis-je morte ou quoi ? Il semblerait que ce soit ce genre de sentiments parce qu'il m'a fallu une éternité pour updater. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ; j'espère que j'ai encore des lecteurs. J'ai travaillé sur des copies de l'université et ma co-auteure et sœur se trouve au loin à Bowling Green dans l'immédiat. J'essaye de l'avoir pour bêta-reader, corriger et ajouter ce qu'elle veut, mais elle a des tonnes de choses à faire. Chaque fois que je l'e-maile, elle me répond « Je suis occupée ! Appelle-moi plus tard et je le ferai ! ».Ça a duré pendant des mois, croyez-moi, et pourtant je fais de mon mieux. Si vous voulez dialoguer avec moi, mon pseudo est Kloire et celui de Lynn est BraveEyedGirl, vous savez, juste au cas où vous voudriez être en contact avec nous.

Que quelqu'un la tanne pour qu'elle écrive ! J'ai besoin de l'aide de ma sœur là-dessus ! Vraiment !

**Note de traduction: **voici la traduction des noms de la VO :

-Gryffindor: Gryffondor

-Slytherin: Serpentard

-Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

-Hufflepuff: Poufsouffle

-Common Room: Salle Commune

-Great Hall: Grande Salle

-Firewhiskey: Whisky Pur Feu

-Transfiguration: Métamorphose

-Charms: Sortilèges

* * *

**Chapitre 12:** les raisons pour lesquelles…

* * *

_The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead_

_My glass in almost empty_

_I read again between the lines upon the page_

_The words of love you sent me_

_If I could know within my heart that you were lonely too_

_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love_

_Upon winter night with you._

_(Sarah McLachlan/ "Song for a winter's night")._

* * *

Le hibou n'arriva que dix minutes avant sept heures. Juste le genre de chance que Severus avait toujours eue. Jurant intérieurement, il débarrassa hâtivement la table sur la quelle il travaillait. Avec précaution, de façon à ce que ses notes ne soient pas perdues, Severus rangea les livres et le parchemin dans un tiroir fermé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un compartiment caché du bois vieillissant. Satisfait de voir son travail en sécurité, Severus se précipita vers son dortoir pour se changer.

Il aurait aimé fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose de portable, mais sachant qu'il disposait d'un temps limité, Severus attrapa une chemise de soie noire et un pantalon usé. Une fois changé, il se rendit dans le vestibule menant à la salle de Sortilèges en un temps record. Remus était là, se tenant à 60 mètres, patientant. Il avait évidemment tenté d'arranger ses cheveux indisciplinés, mais la crinière blonde ne tenait pas en place. Elle était ébouriffée et semblait soulevée par quelque courant d'air, en dépit du fait qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Sa chemise blanche était sortie et pendait librement sur son pantalon flottant.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil alentours, comme si il avait senti la présence de Severus. Quand il le vit, bien qu'un retard de 15 minutes à leur rendez-vous, il sourit chaleureusement. Le blond fit passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre et se dirigea vers Severus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres passa un doigt dans ses boucles douces et s'approcha de son ami bronzé. Quand Severus fut suffisamment près pour toucher Remus, il jeta un regard malaisé autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall, mais il se tenait encore sur ses gardes. Son sentiment d'appréhension fut rapidement effacé quand il sentit Remus prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Severus sentit les rudes callosités frotter contre sa peau quand Remus lui serra la main et chuchota :

-Ça te dit de sortir d'ici ?

Sa voix était douce et légèrement rocailleuse, parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé de toute la journée.

Il hocha la tête et Remus le tira par la main, l'encourageant à le suivre. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Si Lucius le découvrait, il était certain d'être puni pour son insolence. La tension était palpable dans la Common Room et à la table de Slytherin depuis leur dernière rencontre et Severus ne voulait pas pousser plus loin le bouchon en étant vu tenant la main de Remus. Toujours depuis l'incident, Severus avait reçu les surnoms de « traître » et de « pédé » de la part de camarades de Slytherin comprenant Alecto, Bellatrix, Rodolphus Rabastan et Regulus. Ça le rendait nerveux de savoir que Lucius manipulait tant de ses camarades de maison et pouvait les retourner contre lui à tout moment. En dépit de ses inquiétudes, il serra la main tendrement et continua son chemin en direction du parc du campus.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin, Severus pensa à ses recherches et au parfum de l'eau de Cologne de Remus. Elle était douce et Severus l'appréciait beaucoup, mais ça lui fit souhaiter d'en avoir mis. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il avait passé toute la journée dans la Common Room et ne sentait probablement pas très bon. Il était juste habitué à l'odeur humide des cachots et au parfum étouffant de Lucius. Le changement de rythme était appréciable et Severus était sûr qu'il pourrait s'adapter à cette nouvelle routine facilement.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, se demandant si il se sentait gêné à cause de la nuit précédente. C'était évident qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit, parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur promenade. Severus chercha dans sa mémoire, se demandant si il avait fait quelque chose qui avait provoqué ce soudain changement d'attitude. Il lui apparut que Remus pouvait avoir vu les livres qu'il parcourait au petit-déjeuner, et il se demanda si il avait blessé le loup en les affichant ouvertement. Mais Remus n'avait pas posé de questions à leur propos, alors Severus pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de l'incident. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cour, Severus relâcha la main du blond et s'assit sur un banc de granit froid. Remus ne croisa pas son regard en s'asseyant, et Severus sut que quelque chose le troublait. Il pensa demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait peur que ça ait l'air trop dur. Au lieu de ça, il baissa les yeux au sol et commença à se tordre les mains. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus le regarder.

-Tu vas bien ? » demanda le loup en le regardant.

-Je vais bien », répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

En réalité, il n'allait pas bien. La journée entière qu'il avait passée dans la Common Room, il avait dû faire avec Lucius qui le bousculait, lui faisant intentionnellement mal au bras et au murmure occasionnel « Je te vois ce soir, mon chéri ».

Severus fut soulagé que Remus ne pousse pas plus loin le sujet, mais qu'au lieu de ça il se concentre à remettre ses vêtements en place. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment avant que Remus ne parle.

-Notre potion avance doucement, tu ne penses pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien », répondit Severus juste un peu trop formellement.

C'est comme si le silence allait durer éternellement. Heureusement, Remus n'était pas de ceux qui restent sans rien dire quand ils ont quelque chose en tête. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent le plus petit et recommença.

-Severus, tu agis bizarrement. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Severus y pensa pendant un instant avant de répondre.

-Oui, mon bras est juste un peu hors d'état. C'est comme si il se détachait de mon épaule. C'est simplement inconfortable, c'est tout…

Il ne voulait pas que le blond sache que la douleur avait augmenté depuis la nuit précédente et il ne voulait pas lui montrer que ça _s'étendait_. Quand il s'était changé ce matin, Severus avait vu que ça grandissait et que ça descendait sur son pectoral. Il commençait à se demander si il devrait aller voir Lucius pour le faire enlever. Ça lui retournait l'estomac de penser à ramper vers lui, de penser à le supplier pour avoir son aide. Mais il sentait sa poitrine contractée, et ça devenait un peu plus difficile pour respirer. Severus se détourna de Remus, honteux d'avoir même pensé à Lucius pendant qu'il était près du Gryffindor.

Le regard de Remus ne se détacha pas du visage du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il se pencha de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur la bonne épaule de Severus. Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

-Je suis désolé pour la douleur…

-Ça va », répondit brièvement Severus, ne voulant pas que Remus se sente désolé pour lui.

-Tu sais, j'y ai jeté un œil aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai le contre-sort, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le réaliser.

Á ce nouveau développement, Severus se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi… ?

-Je veux dire, ça avait l'air de correspondre à la description, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Est-ce que tu sais en particulier ce qu'il a utilisé sur toi ? » demanda Remus, levant la tête de telle manière que sa peau douce touchait celle de Severus.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Crois-tu que tu pourrais…

-Pourrais quoi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches à nouveau », fit Remus avec conviction. » Je peux résoudre ça par moi-même.

Alors c'était ça. Remus voulait que Severus voit si Lucius tomberait dans le panneau et lui dirait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Severus ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son estomac. Il pouvait sentir Remus respirer doucement, toujours appuyé contre lui. Severus savait que c'était la chose logique à faire…tromper Lucius pour l'amener à le dire, juste une fois. Il se fit à l'idée et se redressa.

Remus cligna des yeux d'un air endormi, la confusion se lisant sur ses traits. Severus pencha la tête et embrassa le loup doucement.

-Nous devrions rentrer, nous avons cours demain…

-Oh, oui », dit Remus en se rasseyant.

Severus se leva et se tourna vers Remus qui bâillait et se levait aussi. « Il est magnifique », décida Severus en le regardant s'étirer, la bouche toujours ouverte par le bâillement. Remus sembla remarquer l'attention qu'il avait captée de Severus et il sourit. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et prit le visage mince du garçon le plus petit avec précaution, essayant de ne pas le meurtrir un peu plus. Puis il donna à Severus le plus doux et le plus léger des baisers qu'il ait jamais eu.

Un peu à bout de souffle, Severus le regarda et sentit un pincement de culpabilité pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-On y va ? » demanda Remus en regardant les portes.

-Oui… », répondit Severus, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de lâcher.

Remus ne sembla pas le remarquer et tandis qu'ils entraient, Severus sentit une vague froide fondre sur lui malgré ses robes chaudes.

La Common Room était silencieuse quand il la traversa. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de ses camarades de maison sur lui tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table où Lucius était assis avec Rabastan et Alecto. Severus se racla la gorge et se tint là, le visage baissé. La conversation entre les trois septième année s'arrêta et ils le regardèrent.

-Oui ? », demanda Lucius, essayant de faire comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Lucius…Est-ce que je peux te parler…dans ta chambre ? » murmura-t-il sans pour autant lever les yeux.

L'homme pâle échangea des sourires avec Alecto et Rabastan et fixa à nouveau Severus qui refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

-Bien sûr mon amour…Je monte dans un moment. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas m'y attendre ? « suggéra-t-il.

Severus sentit une vague de nausée le parcourir quand il acquiesça. La montée vers la chambre des septième année lui sembla être la plus longue marche qu'il ait jamais eue à faire. Attendre que Lucius monte fut même pire. Quand le blond dégingandé entra finalement, il avait un sourire cruel sur le visage. Severus dut s'empêcher de reculer à son contact.

-C'était ce que tu voulais ? »demanda Lucius en caressant les cheveux de l'homme le plus jeune.

Severus ne put se résoudre à répondre. Finalement il leva les yeux, conservant son expression stoïque. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement Lucius, essayant d'empêcher son expression de changer. Lucius l'étudiait intensément et Severus était certain qu'il pouvait voir clairement son plan. Pourtant, l'homme le plus âgé passa une main à l'arrière de la tête de Severus, enroulant douloureusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière et l'embrassa durement.

Ça, Severus pouvait le supporter. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lucius le repoussa sur le lit qu'il sentit sa dernière parcelle de fierté disparaître en lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer que c'était Remus au lieu de Lucius qui était juché sur lui, lui ôtant ses vêtements.


	13. Jalousie

**C'est entre Dieu et moi.**

**NdT : **je reprends là où je m'étais arrêtée. Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, si tant est qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un pour lire. Après celui-ci restent encore 4 chapitres à venir. Je me suis remise à l'écriture et je ferai de mon mieux, mais ils ne viendront peut-être pas tout de suite.

Enfin, certaines tournures de phrases pourront paraître bizarres. L'adaptation n'est pas toujours aisée. Attention aux gros mots, parce qu'ici, il y en a.

**NdA : **Je ne vais même pas tenter de me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai posté un chapitre pour cette histoire. Dans celui-ci, Sirius en apprend plus que prévu, ce qui met Remus mal à l'aise et conduit à un résultat douloureux et humiliant autant pour Severus que pour Remus.

**Chapitre 13: **Jalousie.

_We grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to belive_

_And re-runs all become our history_

_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

_And I won't tell no one your name_

_I won't tell 'em your name_

_(Goo Goo Dolls/"Name")_

Lorsque Remus se réveilla le matin suivant sa promenade avec Severus, ce fut à la vue de Sirius en train de le fixer, ses yeux sombres grand ouverts. Le souffle coupé sous le coup de la surprise, Remus se recula un peu trop rapidement, se cognant les genoux contre le chêne solide du bureau auquel il était assis. Quelques unes de ses notes bien rangées s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, le reste étant taché de noir à cause de l'encre que Remus avait renversée dans sa hâte de se soustraire au regard fixe de son ami. Sirius se redressa et sourit effrontément.

-Bonjour, mon grand.

Il souriait gaiement, s'agenouillant pour rassembler les notes qui étaient tombées sur le sol de la Common Room, tandis que Remus murmurait un sortilège pour enlever l'encre étalée sur son travail et son bureau. Secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, il se tourna vers on camarade aux cheveux sombres et le regarda d'un air narquois. Bien sûr il s'était endormi alors qu'il était en train d'étudier, mais être réveillé par Sirius –de toutes les personnes présentes- n'était pas une chose qu'il s'attendait à expérimenter un jour.

-Quelle heure est-il ? », marmonna-t-il en frottant ses yeux bouffis.

-Six heures vingt. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais manger un morceau avant d'aller en cours. Je me trompe ? «, demanda Sirius, fixant Remus avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le ravissement et le dégoût total.

-Heu, ouais. Je dois juste aller faire ma toilette », fit Remus d'une voix inaudible, n'essayant pas de comprendre le regard que son ami de longue date lui lançait.

Il recula légèrement lorsque Sirius se rapprocha de lui. Trop près. Le corps plus grand du Gryffindor appuyé contre le sien, leur visage suffisamment près pour se toucher. Remus inspira profondément pour parler, mais Sirius l'interrompit avant même que le moindre son ait franchi ses lèvres.

-Bien entendu. Faire ta toilette. Puis tu descendras.

Il fit un pas en arrière, donnant à Remus la place de passer. Tandis que Sirius marchait, il se tourna à nouveau.

-Oh, et dépêche-toi. Tout le monde t'attend.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je serai bientôt en bas, Sirius…

L'autre jeune homme hocha la tête et se glissa au travers du passage du portrait, laissant Remus seul une fois de plus. Le blond soupira, laissant échapper le souffle frissonnant qu'il ne se rappelait pas retenir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Sirius n'était pas vraiment du genre à envahir sa vie privée, en particulier son espace vital. Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, , Remus rassembla ses affaires et prit la longue remontée vers les dortoirs pour se changer. Il enfila une robe propre, celle qu'il avait achetée après sa dernière prise de bec avec Lucius. Sa simple pensée le fit frissonner en lui-même tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le Great Hall.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de constater que pratiquement toute la maison des Gryffindors était là. Alors qu'il passait, quelques-uns de ses camarades de maison, secouèrent la tête comme pour dire qu'ils étaient désolés. James, nota Remus, évita son regard. Confus et un peu nerveux, il s'assit près de Peter, se demandant où Sirius était parti. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il attendrait ? Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, les portes du Great Hall s'ouvrirent à nouveau, révélant un Sirius se pavanant, une petite silhouette dans son sillage. A la grande horreur de Remus, il reconnut celle de Severus.

-Hé, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé en train de rôder autour du passage du portrait ! », s'exclama Sirius, suivi par quelques huées et sifflets des autres Gryffindors.

Remus se mit sur pieds, les mains fermement appuyées sur la table, et Sirius traîna l'autre jeune homme plus près. C'est alors que James leva les yeux vers Remus pour la première fois ce matin-là, sa main touchant le bras de son ami. Remus le regarda à peine parce qu'il comprit au même moment. James savait ce qui allait se passer. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas croisé son regard plus tôt. En colère, Remus retira brusquement son bras.

Sirius était parvenu à traîner Severus jusqu'à la table, puis il le relâcha. Glissant sa main dans sa poche, il en tira un morceau de parchemin qui semblait avoir vécu. Le tenant en l'air, il se mit à parler suffisamment fort pour que la majeure partie de la salle puisse entendre.

-Ceci », dit-il en tenant le parchemin encore plus haut, » est un hibou venant de mon frère et que j'ai reçu tout juste la nuit dernière. Il y est dit que Severus Snape a prévu et tenté de sauter un des nôtres. En fait, il dit que celui qu'il prévoit de sauter est un de mes meilleurs amis », grogna Sirius, dont les yeux passèrent de la foule à Remus, qui déglutit péniblement. Comme il ne faisait aucun geste pour réfuter ce que prétendait la lettre, Sirius continua.

-Il dit aussi que Snape, ici présent, n'est pas la vierge rougissante que vous avez devant vous », gronda-t-il en tirant Severus devant lui, ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber sous les regards jaugeurs et accusateurs.

-Il prétend qu'il a baisé avec une bonne partie, presque la moitié en fait, de ses camarades plus âgés ». Sirius se tourna vers le jeune homme et d'un ton plus bas lui cracha « sale pute » au visage.

Remus s'écarta de la table et se dirigea vers son ami, les yeux flamboyants, le visage brûlant. Que croyait-il être en train de faire ? De quel droit se permettait-il de balancer Severus d'une telle façon ? Et pourquoi les camarades de maison de Severus ne l'aidaient-ils pas ? Se tournant en direction de la table des Slytherins, il y vit quelques visages, souriant entre eux, assisant à la torture de Severus sans pour autant lever le petit doigt pour l'aider. De la colère…non, de la rage, coula dans la poitrine de Remus tandis qu'il dépassait sa propre table pour faire face à Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me contente de prévenir tout le monde que ce n'est pas sain de rester près d'eux.

-Sirius, arrête ça. Laisse-le partir.

-Non.

Sur ce simple mot, Remus sentit quelque chose changer en lui. Il avait espérer mettre un terme à tout ça aussi vite que possible, mais Sirius semblait possédé par une sorte de folie qui rendait toute tentative de le raisonner pratiquement impossible. Un petit bruit tira Remus de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux pour voir Severus toujours agenouillé par terre. Remus se mit rapidement à genoux pour aider l'autre garçon à se relever. Mais avant qu'il ait pu le toucher, Sirius l'avait agrippé par le dos de sa robe et remis sur pieds. Etant plus petit en taille et en poids, Severus avait l'air totalement impuissant sous la prise de Sirius. Il leva la main, rencontra la poigne ferme de son ami sur la robe de Severus et il referma ses doigts sur ceux de Sirius.

-S'il te plaît, arrête ça, Sirius. Tu agis comme un malade. Laisse-le tranquille, simplement », murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seuls lui, Sirius et Severus puissent entendre.

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux aussi pénétrants qu'une lame aiguisée. Enfin, la prise sur la robe se relâcha et il laissa Severus tomber de nouveau. Sirius ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec Remus, pas même lorsqu'il recula. Finalement, tournant les talons, il s'éloigna en froissant le hibou de son frère et en le jetant alors qu'il franchissait les portes.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Remus gronda par-dessus son épaule en direction des curieux restants qui avaient été trop bêtes pour ne pas partir en même temps que Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, bordel ? Le spectacle est terminé !

Il s'agenouilla lentement à côté de Severus et l'aida à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées. Sa main s'arrêta sur un morceau de parchemin porteur de la même malédiction que celle pour laquelle Remus avait cherché le contre-sort la veille. Il l'empocha rapidement et aida Severus à sa relever.

-Tu vas bien ? », chuchota-t-il, le visage près de façon à ce que les autres garçons n'entendent pas. Doucement, il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du frêle jeune homme et le conduisit hors du Great Hall.

Il lui semblait étrange que durant toute l'épreuve, Severus n'ait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche ou levé la main pour se défendre. Remus s'inquiéta de la possibilité qu'il ait pu être ensorcelé et tenta de demander à Severus si c'était le cas. Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et détourna les yeux, évitant le regard tendre de son amant. Se sentant blessé et déprimé, Remus conduisit Severus jusqu'aux toilettes où ils s'étaient rendus la première fois dont il avait entendu parler de la malédiction. Dieu merci la pièce était inoccupée et Remus posa les livres de son compagnon sur une étagère toute proche. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit Severus faire couler de l'eau sur une serviette tout en dégageant son bras amoché de la robe. Remus le fixa, abasourdi. Le livre disait vrai. La malédiction était en train de s'étendre. A présent elle ne couvrait pas seulement le bras, mais aussi une partie de son épaule, la poitrine et rampait en direction du cou.

-Merlin, tu vas bien ? «. Il n'avait pas pensé aux mauvais traitements de Sirius sur le bras, et il attira Severus devant lui.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux acquiesça et mit la serviette sur la blessure pour apaiser la douleur qui devait être cuisante à cet endroit-là. Remus l'observa soigner ses blessures en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir la note griffonnée qu'il avait trouvée et de la tendre à Severus pour qu'il la regarde.

-Où as-tu eu ça ? », interrogea-t-il, essayant de ne pas laisser passer dans sa voix le ton accusateur qu'elle aurait dû eu.

-Lucius », répondit simplement Severus en faisant toujours pression sur son bras avec le tissu.

-Severus…est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? », demanda Remus, presque effrayé de connaître la réponse.

-Non », répondit Severus doucement.

Il recula légèrement quand Remus la toucha.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je parviendrai à avoir le contre-sort. Je te le jure.

Par la résolution de sa voix, Remus espérait que Severus le croirait. Il espérait qu'au moins l'un d'eux le faisait. A sa grande déception, Severus le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Sceptiques, froids, et tristes au-delà du supportable. Ne sachant pas si c'était pour réconforter Severus ou lui-même, Remus se pencha en avant pour embrasser son amant, pour n'éprouver que de la souffrance lorsque Severus se détourna, l'avertissant du regard.

-Je dois y aller…je te verrai en cours », murmura Severus, rassemblant ses affaires dans son bras valide et s'éloignant précipitamment avant que Remus ait le temps de l'arrêter.

Le blond s'enveloppa de ses bras, ayant froid tout à coup. Une vague de nausée le parcourut, le faisant frissonner malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé depuis la veille.


End file.
